Not With My Sister You Don't Episode Addition
by Woemcat's Mature Stories
Summary: What if Laurie's date with Lester Braddock went worse than Laurie let on?
1. Chapter 1

Not With My Sister You Don't

Episode Addition

 **Chapter 1**

 _What if Laurie's date with Lester Braddock went worse than Laurie let on?_

 _A/N-I am writing this in script form. This will be rated M for mature themes. No, I won't be describing much in graphic detail, but I want to use caution. Do not read if stories of rape trigger you or bother you too much._

* * *

Keith looks out the front window, searching to see if the car has pulled into the driveway. Shirley turns on the light.

Keith: What are you doing up?

Shirley: I thought I heard a burglar.

Keith: Well, if you thought you heard a burglar, why didn't you come and get me?

Shirley: (Descending the stairs) Because, apparently, you were the burglar! What are you doing up?

Keith: Oh! Uhh, well, I'm... I'm so happy Laurie finally got a date with Lester, I guess uh, I guess I was too happy to go to sleep.

He looks over at the couch and sees something moving.

Shirley: Couldn't be that you're still worried about Lester's reputation, could it?

Keith: Mom, you don't think I'm the type to listen to idle gossip do you?

Danny, lying on the couch, interjects: I'd have to answer that with a definite yes.

Shirley: (Walks over to the couch, outraged) What are you doing up?

Danny: Same thing as both of you. Waiting up for Laurie. Wish she'd hurry up and get home.

Shirley: There's no sense in anyone waiting up. Laurie's in good hands.

Danny: (Sitting up) That's what I'm afraid of.

Keith: Well, I hope nothing's happened. She said she'd be home an hour ago.

Shirley: Oh, they probably got a King sized hamburger.

Danny: I told her to order one with onions, but I bet she didn't listen.

They hear someone knocking on the front door.

Shirley: (Answers the door) She must have forgotten her keys!

Reuben: (Storms in) Now, just be calm! Everybody be calm! There is nothing to worry about! Did you get the ransom note?

Shirley: What ransom note? Reuben, what are you doing here?

Reuben: What? What? Well, Danny called a half hour ago and said Laurie was...

Danny starts to sneak back upstairs.

Shirley: (Annoyed) Danny!

Danny: An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure!

Reuben: Back one day from vacation, and it's starting again!

Laurie walks into the living room to find Keith, Danny, Shirley and Reuben waiting up for her.

Keith: Uh, home already?

Reuben: Where have you been?

Shirley: Honey, what's wrong?

Laurie: I'm sorry I'm late, mom, but I had to walk home. All that "poor, shy, misunderstood boy" routine. The minute I turned my head to sneeze, he was all over me like... like the Tar Baby was all over Braer Rabbit!

Shirley: (Pained) Oh no! Are you all right?

Laurie begins crying.

Shirley: Laurie?

Laurie: Mom!

Shirley: Keith, Danny, Reuben, will you leave us alone so we can talk?

Wordlessly, Danny goes upstairs and Keith and Reuben retreat to the kitchen. Shirley leads Laurie to the couch.

Shirley: Laurie?

Laurie: (Crying) Lester... He...

Shirley: What? He what?

Laurie: He... he raped me!

Shirley: (Gasps, shocked) What?

Laurie: Mom, he raped me!

Shirley: (cups her daughter's face in her hands) Laurie, no!

Laurie: He... He... He put his arms around me and started kissing me. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't! Then, he got on top of me and leaned my seat back. I tried to knee him... you know... where it... it counts. (the corner of her mouth turns up in a grin) But, that only made him mad. Then, he forced himself on me. (She cries into her mother's arms)

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the kitchen.**

Keith and Reuben hear the conversation in the living room.

Keith: (Fuming) I'm gonna kill him!

Reuben: Now, don't do anything rash...

Keith: (Interrupting) Rash? He raped my sister and you tell me not to do anything rash?

He stands up and heads to the door.

Reuben: Where are you going?

Keith: Out.

Reuben: Keith!

Ignoring his manager, he storms out of the house. Reuben walks back into the living room and sees Shirley embracing her daughter. The pained look on her face grieves him deeply.

Shirley: Where's Keith?

Reuben: He left... Probably to clear his head.

Shirley's face falls as Laurie rises.

Laurie: I'm going to bed.

Shirley: Are you going to be okay?

Laurie: Yeah.

Shirley: You can sleep in my room tonight if you'd like.

Laurie: No, it's okay. (She climbs the stairs) Good night.

Shirley: Goodnight.

Shirley sighs, looking toward the stairs. Reuben sits on the couch beside her.

Reuben: Wanna talk about it?

Shirley: I don't know. (She begins to cry)

Reuben: (Holds his arms out) C'mere.

Shirley: My baby girl!

They sit in silence, and Shirley falls asleep in his arms. She stirs and breaks the silence.

Shirley: Keith back yet?

Reuben: No.

Shirley: It's getting late.

Reuben: I imagine he'll be back soon. He said he needed to clear his head.

They hear the kitchen door open.

Shirley: Is that you, Keith?

Keith: (Walking into the living room). Yeah.

Shirley: Where've you been?

Keith: Out.

Shirley: Out?

Keith: (Still fuming) I had to clear my head.

He heads upstairs before Shirley can question him further.

Reuben: I should get going.

Shirley nods.

Reuben: Need anything before I go?

She shakes her head.

Reuben: All right. (He rises and goes to the front door)

Shirley: Reuben?

Reuben: Yes?

Shirley: Thank you.

* * *

After Reuben leaves, Shirley locks the doors, turns off the lights, and goes up the stairs. She first peeks in on her daughters. Tracy is splayed out over the covers, clutching her stuffed unicorn. Laurie is asleep, her face still stained with tears. Shirley's heart breaks as she places a light kiss on her daughter's temple. "I love you," she whispers. She then checks on her youngest two sons. They're fast asleep. Last, she opens Keith's door. He is lying in bed, hands resting under his pillow beneath his head.

Shirley: Keith?

Keith: (Looking at the ceiling) Yeah, mom?

Shirley: Can I come in?

Keith: Sure. (Sits up)

Shirley: (Sits beside her son) What's wrong?

Keith: (Spits) Lester! I knew he wasn't to be trusted and I let Laurie go out with him!

Shirley: You didn't let him go out with her. I did.

Keith: (Angry) But I convinced him to take her out again and gave him the ticket to our concert.

Shirley: It's not your fault.

Keith: I'm gonna kill him!

Shirley: Keith.

Keith: I am! He's gonna pay for what he did to Laurie!

Shirley: Don't do anything rash.

Keith stares at his mother, jaw set.

Shirley: Keith.

Keith: (Irritated) Mom, I'm angry! I'm angry that I convinced Lester to go out with her again and I'm angry that he raped her!

Shirley: I'm angry too, but we've got to surround Laurie with our love, not lash out in hate.

Keith: I understand.

Shirley: (Kisses her son on the temple as she stands up) Good, now get some rest.

Keith: I will.

She closes his door as she exits his room. As she walks to the master bedroom, she sees Laurie from the corner of her eye.

Shirley: Can't sleep?

Laurie: No. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face.

Shirley: Would you like to sleep with me?

Laurie: (Biting her lip) Uh huh.

They enter the master bedroom. Laurie begins crying, which breaks Shirley's heart.

Laurie: (Crying) Mom, I feel so dirty! I can still feel his hands everywhere. Can I take a shower?

Shirley: (Feels a tear roll down her cheek) Sure.

Laurie retrieves clean pajamas and a towel, and showers in the master bathroom. Tears roll down Shirley's cheeks as she hears her daughter's sobs. Meanwhile, Laurie slides down the back of the shower and weeps as the shower sprays over her body.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 1-_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The following Monday, while getting his books for first period, Keith hears Lester bragging about his date with Laurie.

Student 1: Heard you took out Laurie Partridge again.

Lester: I did. We went to Muldoon's Point after her concert.

Student 2: How was she? Was she as hard to get as people say?

Lester: (Grins) No, that hard-to-get act she does is just a tease.

Student 1: Whaddya mean?

Lester: She couldn't keep her hands off me.

Student 2: (Laughing) Whoa!

Lester: She was a wild cat! I've never been out with a girl as eager as she was!

Student 1: Man, you're lucky! She wouldn't even give me the time of day!

Lester: You've gotta have the ole 'Lester Braddock charm!' Girls love me!

Keith feels his anger rise as he listens to the conversation.

Student 2: So, did she, umm, perform for you?

Lester: (Gesturing) She did. She purred just like a kitten in the back seat of the car.

As Keith shuts his locker door, he pounds it with his fists. He approaches Lester and the other two students.

Keith: (Grabbing Lester by the shirt collar) If you ever spread lies about my sister again, you will regret it.

Lester: (Holds his hands up) Hey man! I don't know what she told you, but she was the one who came onto me.

Keith: (Slams Lester into the lockers) I mean it! If you say one more thing about my sister, you will regret it. I'll kill you. (Walks off)

Student 1: What's his problem?

Lester: (Smug) Oh, he's probably mad because Laurie's getting more action than he is.

Student 2: Everyone's getting more action than he is.

* * *

Laurie walks into the school's locker room to dress out for gym, and spies graffiti all over her locker: "For a good time, call Laurie Partridge at 776-2323!" "Hey boys, I'm easy!" "Slut!" "Whore!"

She runs out of the locker room in tears. Cindy watches her best friend run out in a hurry.

Cindy: Laurie? (spies Laurie's locker and is outraged) Who did this? I repeat, who did this? If I find out who did this, so help me...

Cindy rushes out of the locker room and finds Laurie sitting on the nearby stairwell, crying. She sits beside her friend.

Laurie: (Between sniffs) I can't believe someone did that! Fir... first Lester and now this!

Cindy: (Confused) Lester. What happened? Laurie, tell me what happened.

Laurie: Lester and I went out Friday.

Cindy: Yes?

Laurie: (Continues to weep) He... he... he raped me.

Cindy: (Shocked) WHAT?

Laurie: He raped me.

Cindy: Oh my Gosh! Laurie?!

Laurie: He... he was all over me and forced himself on me. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't.

Cindy: (Heartbroken) Laurie!

Laurie: (Sighs) I can't believe how stupid I was! I bought his "i'm so innocent" stuff hook, line, and sinker!

Cindy: It's not your fault. Lester's smooth.

Laurie: I know. (looks at her friend) but did any of them get raped?

They sit in silence until the bell for the next class rings.

* * *

School lets out. Keith and Laurie walk home from school. Lester intercepts them.

Lester: (Puts his hands on her shoulders) Laurie, we need to talk.

Keith: (Angry) She doesn't want to talk to you!

Laurie: (Trying not to cry) Go away! I have nothing to say to you!

Lester: (Begs) C'mon, Laurie! Let's talk!

Laurie: NO!

Lester: What we had was good! We had something special.

Laurie: (Spits) Special? You call rape "special"?

Lester: (Feigns being hurt) Rape? Laurie, I'm hurt!

A crowd begins to form.

Laurie: (Yells) You raped me!

Lester: Is that what you're calling what we had?

Keith: (Growls) Leave my sister alone.

Seeing the crowd is growing, Lester holds up his hands and decides to leave.

Lester: I'm leaving.

Laurie breathes a sigh of relief as Lester leaves. A female student, with long red hair approaches her.

Student 1: He raped me too. I'm Jane.

Laurie: (Far off) Huh?

Jane: Lester. He raped me too. It... it was last year. I transferred here to get away from him because he wouldn't leave me alone, and then he transfers here.

Laurie: Oh?

Jane: His folks are filthy rich. Instead of making him face the music, they just transfer him to another school.

Keith listens to this conversation, and rage builds.

Jane: My parents tried to press charges, but Lester's parents hired a pricey lawyer. He got the charges dismissed.

A blonde also approaches them: I'm Alyssa. He tried to rape me, but I fought him off. He told me we had something special too.

Laurie nods absently.

Alyssa: I know you may not feel like talking about it, but if you do, Jane and I are here for you.

Jane: We know what he's like. (She writes down her phone number) Call me.

Laurie receives the paper and puts it in her purse. The crowd disperses.

Alyssa: I'm in your Algebra class. I'll see you tomorrow.

Laurie nods silently.

* * *

Keith and Laurie enter the kitchen. Shirley is fixing dinner. Danny, Chris and Tracy sit at the table, eating a bowl of ice cream.

Shirley: (Sees her eldest daughter's facial expression) Hi. Uhh, kids, can you take your ice cream and go upstairs. I want to talk to Laurie.

Danny: 'Kay.

Chris: Aww, we never get to stay.

Tracy: We might as well leave. It'll be boring anyway.

Danny: Let's watch that new special I was telling you about.

Chris: You can watch too, if you want.

Tracy: I guess so.

After the three youngest Partridges leave, Shirley turns the stove to simmer, and covers the pot with a lid. Keith fixes a bowl of ice cream.

Keith: (Fuming) If Lester says anything else, I'm gonna kill him. (storms off)

Shirley: (Sits by Laurie at the table) What is he talking about?

Laurie: (Cries) It's all over school!

Shirley: (Pained) What?

Laurie: Lester's telling everyone how easy I am and that I really put out.

Shirley: (Feels a tear escape) Oh Laurie!

Laurie: And someone wrote graffiti all over my gym locker, calling me whore and slut and they even put my phone number on it! Then, to make matters worse, Lester showed up after school and tried to say I wanted it. (Inhales) But, two other girls came to my defense.

Shirley: That's... that's good.

Laurie: Yeah. Jane and Alyssa. Alyssa's in my Algebra class, but I've never met Jane before. They've been out with Lester too.

Shirley: Did he hurt them?

Laurie: Uh huh. He raped Jane and tried to rape Alyssa. She fought him off.

Shirley: How do you feel about hearing that?

Laurie: I don't know if I feel better or worse knowing about what he did and tried to do to Jane and Alyssa.

Shirley: (Brushes a lock of hair from her daughter's face) I wish I could take this away from you. I love you.

Laurie: (Gives a weak smile) I love you too, mom. I'm gonna go upstairs. I've got homework and I wanna be alone.

Shirley: (Watches her daughter go) All right.

Shirley sits at the table and sighs.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 2-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Laurie is in her Algebra class. The teacher drones on and on, and her eyes feel heavy. Alyssa tries to keep Laurie awake.

Alyssa: (Whispers) Laurie, wake up!

Laurie: (Startles) What?

Alyssa: Wake up. You fell asleep.

Laurie: (Yawns) Oh.

The teacher looks at the pair, and they quit talking. He drones on, and Laurie falls back asleep.

Teacher: Can anyone tell me the answer to #2? Laurie Partridge?

Laurie doesn't answer. The teacher approaches Laurie's desk. Her head is on the desk, and she's using her book and arms as a pillow.

Teacher: Laurie Partridge!

Laurie: (Startles awake) Huh?

Teacher: (Walks back to his desk, and writes out a slip of paper) This is the fourth time you've fallen asleep in my class. Take this and go see the principal.

Laurie: Yes, sir.

She gathers her stuff, takes the pink slip of paper, and makes her way to the principal's office.

Secretary: May I help you?

Laurie: (Hands her the paper) Mr. Howard asked me to give this to Principal Brown.

Secretary: (Reads the paper and hands it back to her) All right. Go on in.

Laurie: (Knocks on the principal's door) Mr. Brown?

Principal: Yes, Laurie Partridge. What can I do for you? Have a seat.

Laurie: (Hands him the paper) Mr. Howard asked me to give this to you.

Principal: (Reads the paper) This isn't like you.

Laurie: I know.

Principal: Well, I should give you five days after-school detention, but since you haven't gotten into any trouble before this, i'll reduce it to three. Report to the detention office after school next Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday.

Laurie: Yes, sir.

Principal: (Signs the paper and hands it to her) Bring this with you when you report to detention. (the bell rings) Go ahead and get to your next class, and try to stay awake.

Laurie: I will, sir.

* * *

 **After school**

The Partridges rehearse in the garage.

Keith: "I Woke Up In Love This Morning" from the top. And One, Two, Three...

Laurie rests her head against the piano, eyes closed.

Keith: (Clears his throat) Umm, Laurie.

Laurie continues to sleep.

Shirley: Laurie.

Danny rearranges Laurie's music. Chris and Tracy watch with interest.

Shirley: (Scowls) Danny.

Danny: Well, she's sleeping...

Chris breaks out into a drum riff, startling Laurie awake. Shirley shoots her son a look.

Laurie: Where were we?

Danny: Sleeping! That's where you were!

Keith: Can we get started now? "I Woke Up In Love This Morning" from the top.

He counts them off and they begin. Laurie immediately gets lost, because Danny rearranged her music.

Keith: Cut! Laurie!

Laurie: (Arranges her music back) I'm ready.

Danny continues to laugh. Keith shoots him a look and counts them off.

Keith: Cut it out, Danny. Mom, you were a little late on your entrance. Let's take it from the chorus. (He counts them off and they rehearse the chorus) Good. Now, from the top.

* * *

 **That evening**

The family's eating supper. Laurie feels as if she's going to fall asleep in her dinner plate. Her eyes grow heavy as they close.

Shirley: (Notices) Laurie, are you all right?

Laurie doesn't answer.

Danny: Hey Laurie! (He throws a roll and it hits her upside the head)

Shirley: (Scowls) Danny!

Laurie: (Annoyed) Whad'ya do that for?

Danny: You were falling asleep and mom asked you a question.

Laurie: Mom, what?

Shirley: Are you all right?

Laurie: Yeah, why?

Shirley: You look tired.

Laurie: (Sighs) I am tired. (Yawns) I think I'm gonna go to bed.

Laurie stands up and immediately things turn black. She drops like a stone.

Shirley: (Pops up, shocked) Laurie!

Keith: (races to his sister's side) Laurie. Wake up.

Laurie: (Begins to rouse) Huh? Wha? What happened?

Shirley: You passed out.

Laurie: (Turns green) I think I'm gonna be sick! (Begins heaving)

Shirley: Chris, grab a bucket and a couple of towels. Tracy, bring a glass of water.

Chris: Here's the bucket.

Laurie heaves into the bucket just as he places it on the floor. Shirley cradles her daughter, stroking her hair.

Laurie: (Weakly) Water.

Tracy: (Hands her the glass) Here.

Laurie: Thanks.

Shirley: (Cautions) Sips, don't gulp.

Laurie: (Thrusts the glass back in her sister's hands) Ugh!

Laurie heaves into the bucket a second time. She rests against her mother.

Shirley: Better?

Laurie: Yeah.

Shirley: You want to get into your bed, or would you rather sleep in mine tonight?

Laurie: Mine.

Shirley: You think you can stand?

Laurie nods.

Shirley: Keith?

Shirley and Keith help Laurie stand, and the young woman immediately swoons.

Keith: (Catches her) I've got you.

Shirley: Let's bring her to the couch.

Laurie: No. I want to be in my bed.

Keith: I'll carry you. (Scoops her into his arms, but stumbles a bit) Whoa!

Shirley: (Eyes wide) You got her?

Keith: Yeah.

Laurie snuggles into her brother's arms as he carries her upstairs, into her bedroom. Shirley follows and turns down her covers, so he can lay her down.

Shirley: (Tucks her daughter in) There. (Feels her forehead) You don't seem to have a fever.

Laurie: I feel better now, but I just want to sleep. (Snuggles into her covers and closes her eyes)

Shirley: You get some sleep.

Tracy: (Enters the room with the water and sets it on Laurie's nightstand) I brought you a fresh glass of water.

Laurie: (Mumbles, without opening her eyes) Thanks.

Shirley: (Turns off the lights and escorts Tracy out) Let's let her sleep. If you'd like, you can either sleep in the guest bedroom or with me tonight.

Tracy: Is Laurie sick?

Shirley: She may have a stomach bug. I don't want anyone else to get it.

Keith, Danny and Chris clean the dishes from dinner while Shirley washes and rinses the bucket. She then puts the dirty towels in the laundry, grabs fresh ones and sets up the towels and bucket by Laurie's bed.

Laurie: (Weakly) Mom?

Shirley: I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up.

Laurie: It's okay.

Shirley: How are you feeling?

Laurie: (Sits up) Better.

Shirley: Stomach still queasy?

Laurie: Not really. It feels better when I lie down.

Shirley: Good.

Laurie: I'm just so tired and I think dinner didn't agree with me.

Shirley: (Sits on the edge of the bed) Oh?

Laurie: I just feel so tired. Sometimes when I try to go to sleep at night, I see his face, but I can't seem to keep my eyes open during the day.

Shirley: (Strokes her daughter's hair) I wish I could take this pain away from you.

Laurie: I know. (Exhales) And sometimes things I eat don't agree with me.

Shirley: (Concerned) What do you mean?

Laurie: Tonight. Dinner just didn't taste right. Can stress do that?

Shirley: Yes, it can.

Laurie: (Sighs) I got three days after-school detention next week.

Shirley: What happened?

Laurie: I fell asleep in Algebra. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't. Alyssa tried to wake me up, but I got caught.

Shirley: (Sighs) Oh, Laurie.

Laurie: Sorry.

Shirley: Well, just do your best.

Laurie: (Yawns) I think I'll get some sleep.

Shirley: All right. (Kisses her on the cheek) Good night. I love you.

Laurie: Love you too, mom.

She snuggles into her covers and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 3-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

About three months later, the Partridges are at the tailor's shop getting fitted for new costumes. Reuben and Shirley inspect Chris, Danny, and Tracy's outfits.

Shirley: How do they feel?

Danny: Chris needs the seat reinforced because he wears his out drumming.

Chris: (Rolls his eyes) I do not.

Tracy: The pants are too short. I look like I'm going wading.

Shirley: (Kneels down and studies her daughter's outfit) Looks like we'll need to lengthen them a couple inches. You've grown since our last fitting! Danny, how does yours fit?

Danny: Fine.

Shirley: Can you move around in it?

Danny: Yes.

Shirley: Try playing your bass.

Danny: (Plays a few riffs) Works okay.

Keith: (Walks out in his new costume) Mine fits fine.

Laurie: (Whines from behind her dressing room) Mom!

Shirley: (Still adjusting Tracy's slacks cuffs) How's your costume fitting?

Laurie: (Voice trembling) Uhh, I need your help.

Shirley: All right. (to Reuben) Have the tailor work with Tracy while I see what's going on with Laurie. (to her sons) Keith, Danny, Chris, go ahead and change out of your costumes so we can have the tailor press them.

As the Partridge sons change out of their costumes, Shirley enters Laurie's dressing room and her jaw drops.

Shirley: (Shocked) Laurie?

Laurie: (Stammers) M... my... my shirt won't button up and I can't fasten my slacks. (Somber) I... it... it won't fit.

Shirley: (a tear rolls down her cheek) Laurie, you're pregnant!

Laurie absently brushes her hand over her slightly rounded abdomen. The buttons at the top of her blouse strain against the fabric. Her abdomen prevents her blouse from being buttoned all the way down and she is unable to zip and fasten her slacks.

Laurie: (Crying) It's Lester's.

Little did they remember that the rest of the family can hear everything. Their jaws drop.

Danny: (Mouths) Pregnant?

Keith: (Mutters) I'll kill him!

Shirley: How long have you known?

Laurie: A couple months. (Cries into her mother's arms) Mom, what am I gonna do?

Shirley: Oh, Laurie. (Brushes back a lock of her daughter's hair) We'll get through this.

Laurie: I... I'm not getting rid of it. It's not the baby's fault this happened.

Shirley: (Relieved) That's fine.

Laurie: I... I wanna keep it. I... I don't know if I could give it away.

Shirley: (Looks her in the eye) We can talk about that later, okay?

Laurie nods and wipes her eyes.

Shirley: Why don't you get dressed and come on out in a few minutes?

Laurie: (Sniffs) Okay.

Shirley: I love you.

Laurie: I love you too, mom.

Shirley exits the dressing room and tries to compose herself. She sees her other kids and Reuben staring in shock. Keith storms out of the shop.

Shirley: Keith!

* * *

Keith finds Goose and his buddies working on their motorcycles at their local hang out spot.

Guy 1: (Picks up a wrench) Well, look at who we have here?

Goose: (Sarcastic) Chill, dude. Let's see what he wants.

Three of Goose's entourage stand behind him as Keith walks up.

Keith: Goose, I've gotta talk to you.

Guy 2: (arms crossed) Why should he give you the time of day, Nancy boy?

Keith: C'mon, Goose. It's a matter of life and death.

Guy 3: (chuckles) Yeah, yours if you don't scram.

Goose: (Hands up, dismissing the others) All right, Partridge, you've got five minutes, so spill.

Keith: (Sighs, relieved) Thanks. You know Lester Braddock's been spreading rumours around school about my sister.

Goose: Are you sure those are rumours?

Keith's nostrils flare as he exhales.

Goose: Hey, I'm just kidding. Yeah, I've heard them and that's waay outta bounds. No one should be dissin' Laurie like that. She's a good egg.

Keith: (Fumes) Well, he raped her and got her pregnant.

Goose: That's low!

Keith: And when he figures it out, he'll be impossible.

Goose: Yeah, well... (he starts working on his motorcycle again) that's too bad.

Keith: I was wondering if I could get a gun from you?

Goose: (Pauses, then rises, looking him in the eye) You want a what?

Keith: Gun... a gun.

Guy 1: (Bursts out laughing) Ole Partridge here's gonna bust a cap in Lester's ass.

Goose: Knock it off, Spider.

Keith looks at Gus, stone-faced.

Guy 2: (Shocked) No, he's gonna kill 'em.

Goose: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Keith: He's gotta pay.

Goose: I can understand roughing him up a bit, but killing him? That's a bit extreme.

Keith: (Growls) He raped my sister. He got her pregnant. So, he's got to pay.

Goose: I just can't do that, Partridge.

Keith: Why not?

Goose: You're too nice of a guy. I'll have my guys rough him up, but I won't lend you a piece.

Keith storms off, but Spider follows him.

Spider: Keith, wait.

Keith: (Spins around, annoyed) What?

Spider: I'll give you a piece.

Keith: (Not trusting) Why?

Spider: I like your sister. I hate what Lester's done. I've got a sister too. If he'd done that to my sister, I would blow his head off.

Keith: But what about Goose?

Spider: (Scoffs) He's all talk. I'll help you out.

Keith: Thanks.

Spider: Meet me at the taco stand tonight.

Keith: (Nods) 'Kay.

Spider: (Warns) Don't tell anyone or I'll knock your head off.

* * *

 **The next week**

It's the middle of the school day. As Laurie walks to Algebra class, she wraps her sweater tighter around her midsection, trying to camouflage her growing midsection. Lester and two other students approach her.

Lester: Hey, how's my baby?

Laurie: (Furious) This is NOT your baby!

Lester: (Strokes her cheek) I know it is, and I can't wait to be a daddy.

Laurie: (Chin quivering) Lea... leave... leave me alone!

Lester: I'm only trying to help. After all, that is my baby you're carrying.

Laurie: (A tear escapes) I said to leave me alone.

Keith rounds the corner and sees Laurie's upset. He walks toward her and stops when Mr. Howard steps out of his classroom, confronting Lester.

Mr. Howard: (Sees that Laurie looks frightened) Is there something wrong, Mr. Braddock?

Lester: (Holds his hands up) No... no... I was just leaving.

The students walk off without another word. Laurie begins crying.

Mr. Howard: You okay?

Laurie: (Dries her tears) Yeah.

Mr. Howard: If those guys ever bother you again, you either let me or Principal Brown know, okay?

Laurie: (Nods) Okay.

The tardy bell rings

Mr. Howard: (Writes her a hall pass) Here, use this and go get freshened up. If you want, you can skip my class. We're going over Chapter Six and homework is the review at the end.

Laurie: (Smiles weakly) Thanks.

Mr. Howard nods and leaves. Keith has watched both exchanges and fumes.

Keith: (Tries to hide his anger) You okay?

Laurie: Yeah.

Keith: He's been bugging you lately, hasn't he?

Laurie: Not all the time, but yes, he says something to me when he gets the chance.

Principal Brown: (Walks down the hallway) Keith, get to class. Laurie, go ahead and freshen up.

Keith: (to Laurie) I'll see you after school.

Laurie nods.

* * *

 **At the Partridge House**

Shirley and Reuben are reviewing the fall concert schedule.

Shirley: (Distracted) So, we play for the Rotary Club on the 19th?

Reuben: (Notices) No, on the 18th.

Shirley: Oh.

Reuben: Things with Laurie are really weighing on you.

Shirley: Is it that obvious?

Reuben: I know you. You seem distracted.

Shirley: (Sighs) I am distracted.

Reuben: Care to talk about it?

Shirley: My daughter was raped and now she's pregnant, and Keith... (sighs again) Keith seems so angry. I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid.

Reuben: (Concerned) Oh?

Shirley: He's said many times that he's going to kill Lester. I was hoping that it was just... you know...

Reuben: (Supplies) That it was just something he said because he was angry and upset about learning she was raped and then that she was pregnant.

Shirley: Yes.

Reuben: Have you talked to him about it?

Shirley: Not since right at first.

Reuben: You might want to talk to him again.

Shirley: (Panics) Why? Do you know something I don't?

Reuben: (Puts his hand over hers; assuring) No, but it might help.

Shirley: You're right. I think I will tonight.

Reuben: (Smiles) Good. Now, where were we?

* * *

 **That evening**

The rest of the Partridge children have gone to bed. Keith is in the garage, sitting at the piano, working on a new song.

Shirley: (Knocks on the door) May I come in?

Keith: Sure.

Shirley: What are you working on?

Keith: A new song. It's called "Rainmaker." (Shows her his draft)

Shirley: Sounds good. (Changes the subject) May I talk to you?

Keith: Sure. About what?

Shirley: About Laurie... and Lester.

Keith: (Stiffens up) What about Laurie?

Shirley: I know you're upset. I am too. It's horrible what he did to Laurie, but...

Keith: (Feels anger welling inside) But what?

Shirley: (Sighs) I'm concerned about you.

Keith: Me?

Shirley: Yes. (Whispers to herself) How can I put this? (Regroups) Keith, I've heard you say, on many occasions, that you're going to kill Lester.

Keith: So?

Shirley: So? I'm afraid you're going to do something that you can't undo.

Keith stares at her, not saying a word.

Shirley: (Direct) Are you going to kill Lester?

Keith still stares, wordlessly.

Shirley: I know you're angry...

Keith: (Interrupting, furious) Yes, I'm angry! Lester raped my sister and now she's pregnant. She's got to live with that for the rest of her life!

Shirley: And if you do something stupid, she'll have to live with the fact that her brother's in jail! Do you know what that would do to her, knowing that her brother was so angry that he decided to kill someone?

Keith: What am I supposed to do? Let him get away with it?

Shirley: I don't know, but doing harm isn't the answer.

Keith: Then, what is? (Gets up)

Shirley: Where are you going?

Keith: Out!

Shirley: We're not done talking.

Keith: I am.

Shirley: (Angry) Don't walk away from me, Keith!

Keith storms out. Shirley cries into her arms.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 4-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Keith races over to Lester's house. He parks a few houses away and makes his way over to the garage and sees Lester working on his car.

Keith: (Cocks the gun and presses it to Lester's temple) Lester.

Lester: (Drops his wrench and holds his hands up) What do you want, Keith?

Keith: Get up.

Lester: Okay. (Starts to rise)

Keith: Slowly!

Lester: Fine! Can you move that thing away from my face?

Keith: (Takes a couple steps back) Just get up.

Lester stands up.

Keith: (Waves the gun toward the garage door) Go.

Tentatively, Lester rises and walks outside: What do you want from me?

Keith: (Growls) Something that no one can do.

Lester: What?

Keith: I want you to undo what you did to my sister.

Lester: (Annoyed) Did what? I've told you, she wanted it!

Keith: (Furious) My sister came home crying because of you. She's had nightmares, and now, she's having a baby. (Points the gun and cocks it) Now, you will pay.

Lester: (Smug) You know, if you do that, you'll rob her child of its father.

Keith: That's the best thing I can do. (Feels a tear trying to escape and he blinks it back) I trusted you, against my better judgment, and you betrayed my trust.

Lester: (Sighs, indignant) Whatever.

Keith: (Presses the gun to Lester's forehead) I've had enough. Say your prayers.

Lester: (Panics, beads of sweat forming on his brow) I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Keith: (Spits) For what?!

Lester: I did it!

Keith: Did what? Say it!

Lester: I raped her! It was all me. She said no and I took advantage of her anyway! (Starts to cry) Please don't shoot me!

Keith swallows the lump in his throat and slowly lowers the gun. Lester sighs, relieved. They hear a sound like a gun cocking. Keith sees a figure out of the corner of his eye.

Keith: (Horrified) NO!

The gun fires, hitting Lester square in the temple. He drops to the ground in a puddle. A figure rushes from the shadows toward the pair. Keith is shocked.

Keith: (Pained) Danny, go home. NOW!

Danny: (Shaking) I killed him!

Keith: (Kneels down, putting his hands on his brother's shoulders) I said, GO HOME! Go home... Now.

Danny: (Cries) But... but... but I killed him!

Keith: Listen to me. I killed him. I fired MY gun.

Danny: (Holds his gun up) But... but I've got my gun right here.

Keith: (Snatches the gun) I said go home. (He hears Lester's parents rush out of the house, and hisses) NOW!

As Danny runs back into the shadows, Lester's parents rush to their son's side. Keith is frozen in place, unaware that he's still holding his gun.

Mrs. Braddock: (Pained) Lester! NO!

Mr. Braddock: (Holds his wife) My boy! (Looks at Keith, angry) YOU!

Another figure comes out of the house.

Mr. Braddock: Kathryn, go back in the house and call the police.

The girl does as she's told.

Mrs. Braddock: (Hisses) You killed my son!

Keith: (Stammers) I... I... I... (He sees red and blue lights in the distance, growing larger and hangs his head)

Two police cruisers and an ambulance pull up. As the EMTs tend to Lester, two officers approach Keith, guns drawn.

Officer 1: Drop your weapon and put your hands up!

Keith complies, and the officer cuffs him.

Officer 1: You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Lester Braddock. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense.

Keith nods as the officer puts him in the car and then secures the teen's weapon. They hear Mrs. Braddock wail.

EMT: (Pulling a sheet over Lester's body) I'm sorry.

Mrs. Braddock weeps into her husband's arms.

Officer 2: (Walks to the cruiser) He's dead.

Keith hangs his head in shame.

Officer 1: You're under arrest for the murder of Lester Braddock. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense.

The cruiser leaves, carrying Keith to the local police station. The other officers and EMTs secure, investigate, and clean the crime scene.

* * *

 **At the Partridge House**

Danny, in tears, races into the house, through the kitchen door. He runs into the living room and starts up the stairs until his mother, who is sitting on the couch, calls his name.

Shirley: (Startled) Danny!

He stops in his tracks.

Shirley: Where have you been?

Danny: (Wipes his eyes, as he cries into his mother's embrace) Kee! Kee!

Shirley: (Concerned) Danny, what's going on?

Danny: (Tears continue to flow) Keith... Keith..

Shirley: What about Keith?

He continues to wail.

Shirley: (Puts her hands on each side of his face and looks him in the eye) What about Keith?

He doesn't answer.

Shirley: (Forceful) What. About. Keith?

The phone rings before Danny can answer.

Shirley: (Answers the phone) Hello?

Sargent Nelson: Is this the Partridge residence?

Shirley: (Hesitant) Yes. Who is calling?

Sargent Nelson: Mrs. Partridge, this is Sargent Nelson at the County Station.

Shirley: (Eyes Widen) What?

Sargent Nelson: We've got your son, Keith, down here for questioning.

Shirley: (Panicking) Station? Questioning? For what?

Sargent Nelson: We'll explain when you come down to the Station.

The Sargent hangs up.

Shirley: (Stammers, feeling dizzy) Wha... wha... what's going on? Station? Questioning?

Danny: (Cries) Lester!

Shirley: What about Lester?

Danny: I... I... (Regroups) Kee... Kee... Keith!

Shirley: Keith what?

Danny: Keith shot him!

Shirley: WHAT?!

Danny: (Exhales) I followed Keith and saw him shoot Lester.

Shirley: (Pained) He did what?

Danny: He did. He... he shot L... Le... Lester! And he's been arrested.

Shirley: (Quickly dials Reuben's number) Reuben? Can you come over?

Reuben: What's wrong?

Shirley: Keith's in trouble. I need you to drive me to the Station.

Reuben: (Shocked) What?

Shirley: Keith's been arrested.

Reuben: Arrested?!

Shirley: Danny said Keith shot Lester.

Reuben: I'll be there right away. I'll call my lawyer and have him meet us at the Station.

As Shirley waits for Reuben to arrive, she wakes Laurie.

Shirley: (Whispers) Laurie, get up. I need to talk to you in the hallway.

Laurie: (Groggy) What?

She gets up and follows her mother into the hallway.

Shirley: I need you to stay with the kids. There's been some sort of accident. Keith's in trouble and is down at the police station.

Laurie: (Is wide awake) Accident?! What kind of accident?

Shirley: Danny said Keith shot Lester.

Laurie: WHAT?! (Begins crying) NO! I told Keith not to do it.

Shirley: What do you mean?

The doorbell rings.

Danny: (Yells from the living room) I'll get it!

Laurie: I saw Keith's gun and told him not to do it.

Danny: Reuben's here!

Shirley: (Hugs her daughter) We'll talk about it when I get back. Don't mention this to Chris or Tracy. I love you.

Laurie: I love you, too.

She goes back to her bedroom. Shirley races down the stairs.

Reuben: You ready? My lawyer's meeting us there.

Shirley: No, but I need to get down there. (Hugs Danny) Danny, you have my permission to either stay down here and watch TV or go on up to bed. Whatever you feel like, all right?

Danny: (Solemn) Yes, ma'am.

Shirley: I don't want you to mention this to Chris or Tracy.

Danny: I won't.

Shirley: I love you.

Danny: Love you too.

Reuben escorts Shirley to the car and they drive off.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 5-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _A/N—My apologies if the interrogation and booking process isn't completely accurate. I've done some research, so allow me some leeway. Thanks!_

* * *

A frantic Shirley enters the San Pueblo Police Precinct. Reuben follows and spies his lawyer waiting at the elevator.

Reuben: Bruce!

Bruce: Reuben.

The men shake hands.

Reuben: Thanks for coming down. This is Shirley Partridge, Keith's mother. Shirley, this is Bruce Jones, my attorney.

Bruce: (Shakes her hand) Mrs. Partridge.

Shirley: Mr. Jones.

Bruce: Reuben tells me your son's been arrested?

Shirley: Yes. (She relays what Danny and Officer Nelson told her)

Bruce: Let's go on up.

Shirley nods. Reuben places his hand on the small of her back. She leans into him for comfort, as the three make their way to where her son is being held. Bruce approaches an officer and identifies themselves.

Officer: Right this way.

The officer leads Shirley and Bruce into the interview room. Reuben stays behind. She spies her eldest son sitting solemnly at a table.

Shirley: (A tear rolling down her cheek) Keith.

Keith: Mom.

Shirley: (Embraces her son) Are you all right? (She strokes his cheek) Danny said...

Bruce: I have to interrupt you right there.

Keith: (Mumbles) I'm okay.

The arresting officer enters the room.

Officer: I'm Officer Fife.

Bruce: I am Bruce Jones, attorney for Keith Partridge. This is his mother, Shirley.

Officer Fife: (Motions for the three to sit) Mr. Partridge, I'm going to read you your rights. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. If you decide to answer questions, you have the right to stop at any time. Do you understand these rights as I have read them?

Keith: Yes.

Officer Fife: And you wish to retain Mr. Bruce Jones as your attorney?

Keith: (Looks at his mother, who nods) Yes.

Officer Fife: Let's review the facts. You were at the home of Lester Braddock. Mr. and Mrs. Braddock see their son, lying in a pool of blood, with you standing over him, holding a gun. I believe you went over there with the intention of killing Lester Braddock.

Keith starts to rebut, but Bruce silences him.

The officer questions Keith, with Bruce advising him on which questions to answer and which ones to decline to answer. Shirley fights back tears. Reuben sighs as he watches from the viewing window.

Officer Fife: Here's a pen and paper. Write your statement.

Keith looks at Bruce, unsure.

Bruce: My client declines.

Keith nods.

Officer Fife: I'm going to give you a few minutes to talk with your lawyer and then I will take you down to booking. (He leaves the room)

Bruce: Keith, do not discuss anything about your case with anyone. Not the guards, not any officers, and certainly not any of the other prisoners.

Shirley shudders at the word "prisoners."

Keith: Yes, sir.

Bruce: You can ask to contact me at any time and I will be in contact with you.

Keith: What happens next?

Bruce: You'll be arraigned first. That's where the prosecution formally charges you and the judge can set bail.

Keith: You mean I'll be able to get out?

Bruce: That's for the judge to determine.

Keith: And then what?

Bruce: Then we'll go to trial.

Keith: But...?

Bruce: (Interrupting) Keith, one thing you need to learn right now is do not volunteer anything. Remember, anything you say can be used against you in court. Trust me. I defend you to the best of my ability, but I'll need your cooperation. Do I have it?

Keith: Yes. Thank you.

Officer Fife: (Enters the room) It's time to go. You'll need to say your goodbyes here.

Shirley embraces her son: I love you.

Keith: I'm... (he cries into her shoulder)

Shirley: (Soothing) Shhh.

Officer Fife: We've got to go now.

Mother and son separate. The officer handcuffs Keith and leads him out of the room. Keith spies Reuben.

Keith: Reuben.

Reuben: Keith.

The officer leads Keith away. A tearful Shirley exits the room and falls into Reuben's embrace.

Shirley: (Sobbing) They took my son.

Reuben: Let's go.

Shirley nods and allows Reuben to lead her out of the office.

Bruce: I'll be with Keith for as long as I can.

Shirley: Thank you.

Bruce leaves for Booking.

* * *

 **At the jail**

Keith is being processed into the jail, mugshot being taken.

Cameraman: Look straight ahead. (Snaps the picture) Now, look to your left. (Snaps another picture) Now, go over to that desk and you'll get your fingerprints taken and your jumpsuit. Take this card with you.

Keith nods. Walking to the desk, the young man sighs.

Woman: (Sitting at the desk) Next!

Keith: (Handing her the card) Keith Partridge.

Woman: (Studies the card) First, we'll get your fingerprints. (She assists him, getting each finger and thumbprint on the card) What size are you? (She looks at the card and gives him a jumpsuit, underclothes, socks, and sandals) These should fit.

Keith: (Checks the sizes) Yes.

Woman: Go with Officer Manning and he'll get you searched and changed.

Officer Manning: Partridge! Come with me. Take your valuables out of your pockets and put your clothes into this bag.

Keith follows the officer into a dressing room, where he's strip searched and changed into his prison attire.

Officer Manning: (Cataloging Keith's belongings) Next, we'll go to Medical. Do you have anyone you would like me to release your belongings?

Keith: My lawyer is Bruce Jones. And if he's not there, either my mother, Shirley Partridge, or my manager, Reuben Kincaid can pick them up.

Officer Manning writes the names down and seals the envelope. He leads Keith to Medical.

Doctor: Have a seat on the exam table.

Officer Manning gives the file to the doctor and leaves.

Doctor: (Examines the inmate, including taking blood and chest x-rays) Have you had any fever or illnesses within the last week?

Keith: No.

Doctor: Are you affiliated with any gangs?

Keith: No.

Doctor: Are you suicidal or have any plans to harm yourself?

Keith: No.

The doctor writes notes into Keith's chart and escorts him to the holding area. Bruce picks up Keith's belongings and spies the solemn young man sitting by himself. He signs for the bag and approaches his newest client.

Bruce: (Sits beside Keith) How are you?

A tear rolls down Keith's cheek.

Bruce: I know it's hard, but you'll get through it.

Keith nods.

Bruce: I've gotta go. I'll come see you tomorrow. Anything you want me to tell your mom?

Keith: (Chokes) Tell her I'm sorry.

Officer Manning: Partridge!

Bruce: Take care.

Keith nods as he reports to the officer. Bruce leaves.

Officer Manning: (Hands him a blanket and set of linens) Take this and stand in that line.

Keith: Yes Sir.

Officer Manning: No talking! (Leads the line to their temporary cells) Partridge! Cell Number 5, top right bunk! Smith, bottom right bunk! Chavez, top left bunk! Burton, bottom left bunk! Here's a toothbrush, toothpaste, and toilet paper. Morning count is at five. I suggest you get some sleep.

Keith silently makes his bed, crawls in, and silently cries himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Partridge house**

Reuben escorts Shirley into the house. Danny is asleep on the couch.

Shirley: (Lightly shakes Danny on the shoulder) Go on to bed.

Danny: (Groggy) Mom?

Shirley: Reuben and I are back.

Danny: (Sits up and rubs his eyes) Keith back too?

Shirley: (Sad) No. He's in jail now.

Danny begins to cry.

Shirley: (Embraces her son, tears flowing) It's going to be difficult, but we'll all get through this. Keith's got a good lawyer.

Danny: Wh... when... when will he get to come home?

Shirley: I don't know. This is going to take a long time and I don't know when or if he'll be able to come home.

Danny cries harder.

Shirley: I love you.

Danny: (Sniffs) Love you too, mom.

Shirley: Why don't you go on to bed?

Danny: 'Kay.

He kisses his mother and goes upstairs.

Shirley: Reuben?

Reuben: (Sits beside her on the couch) Yes?

Shirley: (Cries into his arms) My baby's in jail.

Reuben: Bruce is one of the best. That's why I hired him. He'll take good care of Keith.

Shirley: I never imagined one of my children would be in jail.

Reuben: It is a shock.

Shirley: First Laurie is raped, gets pregnant, and now Keith exacts revenge and murders Lester Braddock?

Reuben: We don't know that. We only know what the detective said during questioning.

Shirley: And Danny. (Sobbing) Danny saw the whole thing! What's that going to do to him?

Reuben: Bruce knows some good counselors. I'll have him get in touch with one for Danny... and Laurie if you want.

Shirley: Thank you.

Reuben: Remember, I'm here for you.

Shirley: (Worried; raises up, looking at her friend and manager) And the band! We had a concert coming up. We'll have to cancel and I'll need to go back to work. Where will I be able to work? Everyone will know. And what about the kids and school? They'll get made fun of.

Reuben: (Stops her, putting his hands on her shoulders) Shirley. Don't worry about it. I'll cancel the concerts. You've got enough residuals coming in from the album. Right now, concentrate on your kids. They need you right now.

Shirley: (Nods) You're right.

She cries into his arms.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 6-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _A/N—I don't condone this, but this is the way discipline was often handled in schools. No flames, please._

* * *

 _As news about Keith's arrest spreads across San Pueblo, school becomes a nightmare for the Partridge kids. Not only has Laurie been harassed, so have the younger kids. Tracy, in tears, enters her bedroom. She drapes herself over her bed and cries. Laurie walks in and sees her sister._

Laurie: (Touching Tracy's shoulder) Tracy?

Tracy sniffs, but doesn't speak.

Laurie: (Sits on the bed, stroking her sister's hair) Tracy? Tell me what's wrong.

Tracy: (Sits up, sniffing, wiping her nose with the neck of her shirt) My teacher...

Laurie: (Grunts, as she shifts on the bed; her abdomen hindering her movements) Your teacher? Tell me.

Tracy: She... she... Mrs. Crabapple (starts between sniffs) paddled me.

Laurie: (Shocked) What?

Tracy: Clarence Tillman started picking on me. He... he... he said Keith is a killer... he killed Lester. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't... He got the other kids to pick on me too.

Laurie's face falls.

Tracy: So... so I punched him in the nose.

Laurie tries to stifle a giggle, but fails. She regroups: So, why did your teacher paddle you?

Tracy: She saw me punch him.

Laurie: Did you tell your teacher what Clarence did?

Tracy: Yes. He got a paddling too.

Laurie: (Half smile) Well, that's good... I guess.

Tracy: (Sighs) Don't tell mom.

Laurie: She needs to know.

Tracy: No, don't. She'll worry.

Laurie: Didn't your teacher write a note for mom to sign?

Tracy: No.

Danny: (Knocks on the partially opened door) Can I come in?

Tracy: Yeah.

Danny: (Closes the door behind him) I agree with Tracy. (Hands her an ice pack, a glass of water, and a couple aspirin) Here, you'll need this.

Tracy: Thanks. (Sits on the pack and takes the pills) How did you know?

Danny: I saw you walk up the stairs when you got home. I know that walk. Remember, you're talking to the guy who's survived paddlings from most of my teachers and also Principal McGuffin. (Rubs his hindquarters) He packs a swing... especially his board with the holes in it. He calls it "Big Bob."

Tracy: (Winces) Ooh!

Danny: Yeah. (Changes the subject back) Anyway, mom doesn't need to know. She's got a lot to worry about right now, with Keith and you.

Laurie: (Against her better judgment) Oh, all right. Tracy, some people are gonna be mean. You can't go around punching people.

Tracy: (Cheers up) It was worth it.

Laurie: (Confused) Huh?

Tracy: (Smiles at Danny) I only got a paddling. He got a paddling AND a bloody nose! I popped him right in the nose and blood started gushing like crazy.

Danny: How did your teacher find out?

Tracy: I had his blood all over my knuckles.

Danny: (Impressed) Good job, sis! I betcha he'll leave you alone now.

Laurie: (Admonishing) Maybe so, but that's really not the way to handle things. Next time, tell your teacher.

Danny: (Moans) And make her into a narc? No way!

They hear a car drive up.

Danny: That must be mom.

Tracy: Don't you say anything, Laurie.

Laurie: (Sighs) Okay, I won't. Do you have any homework?

Tracy: I did it during recess. She took our recess away from us too. (Yawns) I'm tired. I just wanna take a nap before dinner.

Danny: Good thinking. Just keep the ice pack on and you'll feel better by then.

Tracy crawls into bed. Laurie adjusts her covers.

Danny: I've got some homework, so I'll see you later, Slugger!

Tracy giggles.

Laurie: (Kisses her sister on the cheek) I'll fend off mom for you.

Shirley: (Calling as she climbs the stairs) Tracy Mae Partridge!

Danny: Too late.

Shirley: (Enters the girls' room) Tracy Mae Partridge, when I took Chris to the doctor this afternoon, guess who I ran into? Diane Tillman and her son Clarence.

Danny and Laurie shrink back and quietly leave the room.

Danny: (Mouths) Good luck!

Shirley: He had a bloody nose, and do you know how he got that bloody nose?

Tracy sits up, remaining silent.

Shirley: Imagine my shock when she said that you gave him that bloody nose. I was like, "Surely not my Tracy. She doesn't have a violent bone in her body." But when I stopped by the school to pick up Chris's homework, guess who I ran into? Mrs. Crabapple, who said my little girl punched Clarence in the nose. Oh, by the way, his nose is broken.

Tracy: (Cries) Did she tell you WHY I punched him? (Hitch in her voice) Clarence started picking on me. He... he... he said Keith is a killer... he killed Lester. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't... He got the other kids to pick on me too. So, I punched him.

Shirley: (Sits on the bed by her daughter and sighs, pained) Oh, Tracy. (Embraces her daughter, tears raining onto the girl's head) I wish I could take this away from you, your brothers and your sister, but I can't. People can be mean sometimes...

Tracy: (Interrupts) Laurie already lectured me about it.

Shirley: (Ends the embrace, holding her daughter's cheeks in her hands) Tomorrow, I want you to apologize to Clarence.

Tracy: (Protesting) MOM! He's the one who called me names and called Keith a killer.

Shirley: You broke his nose. That's not the way we handle things like this.

Tracy: (Scowls) I won't do it. I won't apologize to him!

Shirley: (Glaring) Apologize or you'll be grounded for a week. No TV, no dessert, no friends, and extra chores this weekend.

Tracy: Like I've got any friends anymore! They all hate me! They say I'm the sister of a murderer! (Cries harder) Don't make me apologize.

Shirley: (Looks up and sighs) Okay, I'll give you a choice. You can apologize to him, or you can be grounded for a week. You'll have to miss Mary Sue's birthday party.

Tracy: Mary Sue uninvited me. She said she didn't want the sister of a murderer at her birthday party. I'd rather be grounded than apologize.

Shirley: (Gives up) Fine. Starting now, you're grounded for a week. That means no TV, no dessert, no friends (gets choked up), and I'll have a list of chores for you this weekend.

Tracy: Fine.

Shirley: (Softer) I'm sorry you got into the fight, and that you got a paddling.

Tracy: (Sighs) It's okay. Danny got me some aspirin and an ice pack. It doesn't hurt so much now.

Shirley: (Gives a small smile, grateful for her middle son's compassion) Good. Now, do you have any homework?

Tracy: Did it during recess.

Shirley: Okay.

Tracy: I wanna take a nap until dinner. I'm tired.

Shirley: All right. (Tucks her daughter in and kisses her on the cheek) I love you.

Tracy: I know. I love you too.

Shirley: Get some rest and later, we'll talk about better ways to handle people who pick on you.

Tracy: (Closing her eyes) 'kay.

Shirley closes the door, goes to her bedroom, sits on the bed, and cries.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 7-_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

It's Saturday and Shirley prepares to visit Keith at the jail. Danny and Tracy are downstairs watching TV. Chris, still recovering from a recent illness, is sleeping. As Shirley gathers her purse and keys, Laurie descends the stairs.

Laurie: I want to go with you.

Shirley: (Reluctant) I don't know. I... I don't think it's a good idea for you to go. (Regroups) And besides, I need you to watch the kids for me.

Laurie: (Protesting) Mom, I need to go.

Shirley: (Sighs) Why?

Danny and Tracy abandon their program, instead, watch the interaction between Laurie and their mother.

Laurie: (Brushes her hand against her abdomen) I don't know if I can explain, but I need to see him... for me. (Tears stream down her face)

Shirley: (Exhales) Laurie, I really need you to watch the kids.

Danny: (Interrupts) Mom, I can watch Chris and Tracy. I know if Chris still has a headache and fever, I can give him the red Robitussin. If I need help, I can always call Reuben.

Laurie smiles, giving her brother a side glance. Danny nods.

Shirley: (Gives in) Oh, all right. You can't discuss the case with him.

Laurie: Okay.

Shirley: (Warns) I know you're upset, but you can't confront him about anything. (Sighs) I'm not against you coming with me...

Laurie: I know.

Shirley: (Continues) I'm afraid he might say something and we can't risk that.

Danny looks somber, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Laurie: I promise I won't say anything that might gt him in more trouble.

Shirley: (Softens) Okay. Danny, you're in charge.

Danny grins.

Shirley: (Warns) Danny.

Danny: Yes, ma'am.

Shirley: You ready, Laurie?

Laurie: Yes, ma'am.

Shirley and Laurie leave for the jail.

* * *

 **At the Jail**

Shirley and Laurie come through the screening procedure and wait in the visiting room while Keith is cleared for the visit.

Laurie: (Looks up and smiles) There he is!

Shirley: (Stands up) Keith!

Keith: (Smiles, hugging his mother) Hi mom.

Laurie struggles to stand, so Keith bends down and hugs his sister.

Keith: Good to see you, Sis!

Shirley: How are you?

Keith: Good. (Sighs) I'm okay.

Shirley and Keith sit.

Keith: How are you, Sis?

Laurie: (Swallowing a lump in her throat) Okay. Baby's pretty active. Likes to kick a lot at night when I'm trying to go to sleep.

Keith chuckles.

Shirley: When's your arraignment?

Keith: In six weeks.

Laurie: What's that?

Shirley shoots her a look.

Keith: It's where I go to court and officially hear the charges they're going to level against me. It's where I'll plead guilty or not guilty and the judge can decide whether or not to give me bail.

Laurie: You think he'll give you bail?

Shirley: (Warns) Laurie.

Keith: I don't know. I can honestly say that I have no idea. (Changes the subject) Did Reuben cancel all our upcoming engagements?

Shirley: Yes. He also handled statements to the press.

Keith: What about work? Are you going to get your job at the bank back?

Shirley: No. Right now, we've got enough to live on from our record sales.

Keith: (Feeling guilty) I'm sorry, mom.

Shirley: We'll get through this. I just want you to take care of yourself.

Keith: I will. How's Danny, Chris and Tracy?

Laurie: They miss you.

Keith: I miss them too.

Shirley: Danny's okay. Chris has a bad case of strep, which is finally going away. Tracy got in trouble at school.

Keith: (Surprised) Tracy?

Laurie: For fighting.

Keith: Tracy got in trouble for fighting?

Laurie: Yes. (Annoyed) She was defending you. (Her eyes narrow) You know, people at school have given us a hard time because of you. Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to drop it! You didn't, and now look!

Shirley: (Stern) Laurie, that's enough.

Laurie: I'm sorry, mom, but he needs to understand.

Keith: (Solemn) It's okay, mom.

Laurie: Danny's not okay. He has nightmares. Chris quit his baseball team. And yes, Tracy's getting into fights. And I don't have to tell you what people are saying about me.

Keith: Laurie, believe me, I am sorry.

Shirley: Okay you two.

Laurie: It's hard enough with what Lester did and being pregnant, but this is too much! (She doubles over in pain)

Keith: (Kneels beside his sister) Laurie?

Shirley: (Concerned) Laurie, honey?

Guard: Partridge! Get back in your seat.

Laurie: (Groans) Mom, it hurts!

Keith: (Calls to the guard) We need help here!

Shirley: What hurts?

Keith: Guard, please! Help my sister! Call an ambulance!

One guard approaches Laurie, while another cuffs Keith.

Guard 1: What seems to be the problem?

Laurie: I don't know! (Groans) There's something wrong with the baby?

Shirley: She's four months pregnant.

Guard 1: Do you need to go to the hospital?

Laurie: (Crying) I don't know. (Doubles over)

Shirley: Call an ambulance.

Guard 2: (Leads Keith out of the room) Visit's over, Partridge.

Keith: (Calls back as the guard opens the door) Just take care of my sister, please.

As the first guard stays with Laurie and Shirley, the second dispatches an ambulance. Within a couple minutes, two EMTs arrive on the scene.

EMT 1: Let's get you on the stretcher.

Shirley assists her daughter as she lies on the stretcher. Laurie continues to cry as the EMTs take her vitals.

EMT 2: How far along are you?

Laurie: 'bout four months.

EMT 1: Where does it hurt?

Laurie: (Places her hands on the sides of her abdomen) It starts at my back and goes around my sides. It's like a squeezing pain.

Shirley gasps, fearing her daughter's in labour.

EMT 2: We're going to load you into the ambulance and take you to the hospital. Mrs. Partridge, you're more than welcome to ride along.

The EMTs load the young woman into the ambulance and quickly arrive at the hospital. After a couple hours, the ER physician decides that she is not in labour. Instead, it's a bad case of gastritis. Reuben picks them up from the hospital and drives them to the jail, so Shirley can pick up the car.

* * *

 **In the car**

Laurie: (Sighs) How am I supposed to know the difference between labour and gastritis? I've never had a baby before.

Shirley: (Frustrated) It's fine. We're just under a lot of stress. That's all.

Laurie: I'm sorry.

Shirley: (Stops the car in the driveway; Angry) Sorry? I told you not to confront Keith. We can't jeopardize his case!

Laurie: (Lashes back) The case! That's all I hear about! What about me? How do you think I feel?

Shirley: (Sighs) Tell me. How do you feel?

Laurie: (Disgusted) You should know.

Shirley: You don't talk to me.

Laurie: That's because you're too consumed about Keith... Afraid he'd exact revenge against Lester. He did and now, he's in jail.

Shirley: (Closes her eyes and regroups) Please, tell me how you feel.

Laurie: How do you think I feel? Lester raped me, I'm pregnant, and Keith killed him. I feel awful! Kids at school made fun of me before Keith shot him, and now it's ten times worse. How do you think it feels being called a whore, or slut, and now, the sister of a murderer? And now, when this baby's old enough, I'm gonna have to explain to her... or him... that her... or his... father raped me, and her or his uncle killed him out of revenge. Do you know what a burden that's going to be?

Shirley: Oh Laurie, I'm so sorry! (Tears stream down her face) I was so worried that Keith would do something drastic, that I really neglected you. Can you forgive me?

Laurie: Yes, I do forgive you. (Exhales) I know this has been tough on you too. I'm sorry for how I've acted. I haven't made things easy on you either.

Shirley: You have nothing to be sorry for. (Wipes away her tears) Let's go inside, so you can get in bed and rest. (Strokes Laurie's hair) I love you, and we'll get through this together.

Laurie: I love you too, mom.

The women embrace.

* * *

 **That night**

The family is asleep in their respective beds. Danny thrashes in his sleep.

Danny: No! Keith, no!

Chris, awakened by his brother's cries, sits up in bed.

Danny: Oh my God! I shot him!

Chris: (Shakes his brother on the shoulder) Danny! Wake up!

Danny: So much blood! No!

Chris: Danny! Wake up!

Danny: (Sits straight up) Wha?

Chris: You had a nightmare.

Danny: (Brushes him off, wiping the tears from his face) No, I wasn't.

Chris: Yes you were.

Shirley walks into the room: Danny, are you okay?

Danny: Yeah. (Sniffs)

Chris: You were yelling in your sleep.

Danny: (Swallowing the lump in his throat) So I had a bad dream.

Chris: It was about the shooting. He said he shot Lester.

Shirley: (Shocked) What?

Danny: (Dismissing) It was just a dream. I can't be held responsible for what I say in a dream.

Shirley: Chris, go back to bed. Danny, let's go talk.

Danny: I'd rather go back to bed, if it's all the same to you.

Shirley: No, it's not all the same to me. Let's go talk.

Shirley and Danny go downstairs and sit on the couch.

Shirley: Danny, tell me. Did you shoot Lester?

Danny: (Scared) N... n... no.

Shirley: (Softer) Please, tell me the truth.

Danny: I am telling you the truth.

Shirley: Honest?

Danny: Honest.

Shirley: What happened that night?

Danny: (Sighs) I did have a gun. Goose gave me a gun and I followed Keith to Lester's house... (Inhales) ….but I didn't shoot him. (Begins crying) He... he... he fell back. There was so much blood!

Shirley: (Cries and strokes his cheek) Oh Danny, I'm so sorry!

Danny: Ca... can I go back to bed?

Shirley: (Embraces him) Of course. I love you.

Danny: I love you too, mom.

He grabs a glass of water and goes to bed. Shirley checks on Laurie and Tracy, who are asleep. Then, she goes to Danny and Chris's room. Chris has kicked off the covers, so she tucks him back in. Danny is climbing into bed. Shirley tucks him in as well.

Shirley: (Kisses him on his cheek) Good night. Sweet dreams.

Danny: You too, mom.

Chris: (Wakes up) You too, mom.

Shirley: (Smiles) I love you.

Danny and Chris: Love you too.

Shirley goes back to her room, climbs in bed, but sleep eludes her.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 8-_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 _Arraignment Day is the next day. Bruce Jones, Keith's attorney, conferences with him in a small room. They sit across from each other at a metal table. A guard is just outside the door._

Bruce: I've talked to the prosecution and they're charging you with First Degree Murder.

 _Keith hangs his head down and sighs._

Bruce: I'm sorry. I tried to get them to agree to Second Degree, but they wouldn't budge. They're saying this was a revenge killing because of Laurie's rape and pregnancy.

Keith: (Sighs) I understand. How much time will I get?

Bruce: I want to be straight up with you. We're looking at life without parole.

Keith: (Gulps) Life without parole?

Bruce: This is why I tried to get them to agree to Second Degree.

Keith: (a tear escapes his eye) What do I need to do?

Bruce: First, we need to decide how you'll plea.

Keith: But if I did it, why not just plead Guilty?

Bruce: With a Guilty plea, we could avoid a trial and we might be able to work out a plea bargain with the prosecution.

Keith: But I thought you said we were looking at life without parole?

Bruce: I might be able to get parole put back on the table; life with a chance of parole after thirty years.

Keith: What benefit would pleading Not Guilty be?

Bruce: For one thing, a jury could acquit you, or decide on a lesser charge, which would give you a reduced sentence.

Keith: What would you recommend?

Bruce: I'd recommend pleading Not Guilty, but it's your choice.

Keith: (Hesitant) I don't know if I want a trial.

Bruce: I know it's hard, but trust me on this.

Keith: Okay.

Bruce: Tomorrow's the arraignment. Let me do the talking. Unless you're spoken to directly, do not speak.

Keith: Okay. (Inhales) Will my mom be there?

Bruce: She wants to come. Is it okay?

Keith: I guess so.

Bruce: Good. (Closing his briefcase) Any other questions?

Keith: If we go to trial, how long will it take for everything to be done?

Bruce: The wheels of justice turn slowly, so it may take up to two years between now and sentencing if we go to trial. (Pauses and studies his client) Do you need some time to think things over?

Keith: Yes.

Bruce: That's fine. Arraignment will be at one o'clock, so you'll be in the courtroom by twelve thirty. You can tell me your decision then.

Keith: Okay.

Bruce: I'll see you then.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Partridge residence:**

Shirley gathers her kids into the living room.

Shirley: Tomorrow is Keith's arraignment.

Danny: (Nervous; hesitant) Do... do I have to go?

Tracy: I wanna go.

Shirley: We're all going. I've sent notes to your teachers excusing you from class for the rest of the week.

Chris: Why the rest of the week?

Shirley: The press will most likely be camped out across the street again.

Chris and Tracy groan. Danny is strangely silent.

Shirley: (Concerned) Danny?

Danny waves her off.

Laurie: (Hesitant) I'm not sure I should go.

Shirley: Oh?

Laurie: (Stammers) The baby's due any day. I just don't know if I should go.

Shirley: You're not having any contractions are you?

Laurie: (Shakes her head) No. I'm just...

Shirley: I still want you to go. Keith needs us to be there to support him.

The kids nod.

Shirley: I know this is going to be tough on all of us.

Chris: What is an arraignment?

Danny: It's when the judge tells Keith what they're gonna charge them with.

Tracy: Will he get to come home?

Danny: (Visibly upset) He's not coming home.

Chris: He's not?

Shirley: We don't know for sure, but it's not likely he'll get to come home.

A couple tears roll down Tracy's cheeks as Danny and Chris try to hold theirs back. Laurie sits, stoic.

Shirley: (Signs) I know this is tough for all of us, but we'll get through this.

Chris: Is Mr. Kincaid coming too?

Shirley: He is.

* * *

 **That night:**

Shirley checks on her kids before turning in for the night. She hears sniffing coming from Danny and Chris's room. Danny, wiping away his tears, is facing away from the door.

Shirley: (Sits on the side of his bed) Danny? Are you okay?

Danny: (still facing away from the door) Guess so.

Shirley: Wanna talk about it?

Danny: No.

Shirley: (Consoling) I know it's hard...

Danny: (Interrupting) No, you don't! You weren't there! (Sobbing) It was awful!

Chris wakes up, but pretends to be asleep.

Shirley: Danny, talk to me.

Danny: I can't get the images out of my head. The blood. Lots and lots of blood. (Crying)

Shirley: (Embraces her child) I wish I could take this away from you. I can't imagine.

Danny: Please, mom. I just wanna be alone.

Shirley: You sure?

Danny: Yeah.

Shirley: (Kisses him, then rises) I'm here if you need me.

Danny: 'Kay.

Shirley: I love you.

Danny: I love you, too.

 **At the arraignment:**

Shirley and the kids arrive at the courthouse and take their seats in the front row just behind the defendant's table. Laurie strokes her abdomen.

Shirley: (Concerned) Laurie, you okay?

Laurie: I'm fine. Baby's just kicking me in the ribs.

Tracy: (Leans over and whispers to her mother) When will Keith get here?

Shirley: Probably right before everything starts.

Tracy: Will we get to talk to him?

Shirley: I don't think so.

Chris: Why not?

Shirley: There probably won't be much time other than a quick hello.

Reuben: (Entering the courtroom and sits by Shirley) Sorry I'm late.

Shirley: Glad you could make it.

Reuben: I was fending off the press. It's packed out there.

Shirley: (Sighs) I was hoping they wouldn't be here.

Reuben: I know, but this is a high profile case.

Chris: (Turns around) Hey, there's Keith!

The family turns around and sees Keith, in handcuffs, being led into the courtroom. His lawyer is walking beside him. Shirley gasps. Reuben places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Laurie, sorrowful, looks down at her abdomen.

Danny: (Mouths to Keith) I'm...

Keith subtly shakes his head, eyeing his brother.

Tracy: Hi, Keith.

Keith,his lawyer, and the prosecution take their seats at their respective tables. Lester's family sits behind the prosecution. The bailiff walks in.

Bailiff: All rise! (The audience stands) This is the arraignment for Keith Partridge in the case of the People vs Keith Partridge. Judge Booker presiding.

Judge: (Takes her seat) You may be seated. (The audience sits; she looks at her papers) This is an arraignment hearing for Keith Partridge on the charges of First Degree Murder. How does the defendant plead?

Bruce: Not guilty, Your Honour.

Keith: Guilty.

Bruce: Not guilty. (Looks at his client) We plead Not guilty.

Keith: (Whispers in Bruce's ear) I can't do it. I can't put my family through a trial. I wanna plead guilty.

Bruce: (Whispers back) You sure?

Judge: How do you plead?

Bruce: We plead guilty. (Sighs) We waive the right to a trial.

Judge: (Bangs her gavel) All right. So noted. Defendant is remanded until sentencing. This concludes...

Danny: (Stands up) NO! HE DIDN'T DO IT! I DID!

There's a murmur in the courtroom. Shirley looks at her middle son, hurt.

Judge: (Bangs her gavel) I will have order in the court.

Keith: (Looks at his brother and angrily whispers) What are you doing?

Danny: (In tears) Please, judge... umm, Your Honour. He didn't do it.

Prosecution: (Annoyed) This is just a distraction tactic to raise doubt.

Judge: In my chamber!

Bailiff: All rise!

The audience stands as the judge and two attorneys retreat into the judge's chambers.

* * *

 **In the chambers:**

The judge sits at her desk and motions for the attorneys to sit.

Judge: Okay, what's the meaning of this?

Prosecution: It's merely a distraction technique to cast reasonable doubt.

Bruce: I knew nothing of this.

Prosecution: (Scoffs) I don't believe that. This reeks of a diversion tactic. You want to get your client off and you'll do everything in your power to do that.

Bruce: Honestly, I had no clue.

Judge: (Mulls things over) I want to hear more from this boy. (Summons the bailiff) Bring the boy and his mother in here.

The bailiff summons Shirley and Danny to accompany him to the judge's chambers. The judge offers them a seat.

Judge: (To Danny) I want to know why you thought you could disrupt my courtroom.

Danny: (Nervous) I'm... I'm... s... sorry. Am I in trouble?

Judge: How old are you?

Danny: Thir... thirt... thirteen, Y... Your Honour.

Judge: Now, why did you disrupt my courtroom?

Danny: (Contrite) Be... because I need to tell the truth.

Shirley: (Hurt) Danny?

Danny: (Crying) I can't let Keith go to jail...

Prosecution: (Interrupting) See? I told you it was a ruse!

Judge: (Annoyed) Quiet. One more outburst from you and I'll hold you in contempt. (To Danny) Go on.

Danny: I killed Lester Braddock. (Sighs) I'm sorry, mom. Goose gave me a gun. I... I followed Keith to Lester's house. Ke... Keith pointed a gun at him, but I shot him. Keith made me leave before the cops got there. I hid in the bushes and saw them arrest Keith. He was holding my gun. Keith told me not to tell, but... but I have to. Arrest me, but let Keith go.

Judge: Bring the defendant in here.

The bailiff brings Keith in, still handcuffed, and sits him in a chair.

Keith: (Surprised) Danny?

Danny: I'm sorry. I had to tell the truth.

Judge: I want to hear your side of the story.

Keith: (Begins the story) ...yes, Danny was there, but I shot him.

Judge: (Studies the defendant) You're lying.

Keith: (Protests) I'm not...

Danny: (Interrupting) Keith, it's over. I confessed.

Shirley is crying.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the courtroom:**

The audience becomes restless and murmurs among themselves.

Chris: (To Reuben) What's taking mom and Danny so long, and why did they take Keith?

Reuben: I don't know, son.

Laurie stands up, hands on her abdomen.

Tracy: (Concerned) Laurie?

Laurie: (Groans) My back hurts. I just gotta stand up.

Tracy: Is it the baby?

Laurie: I don't know. I don't think so.

Reuben: (Notices) Laurie? You okay?

Laurie: (Doubles over) Not now.

Reuben: I need a medic over here.

Laurie: (Shocked) Oh no!

The medics assess Laurie, place her on a stretcher and wheel her out of the courtroom.

Mrs. Braddock: Take good care of my grandchild until we get custody!

Chris: (Yells) Over my dead body!

Reuben: (Scolds) Chris! Cool it! You're not helping.

Chris: Sorry.

Tracy: (Panics) They can't take Laurie's baby away! Can they?

Reuben: I don't know.

* * *

 **In the judge's chambers:**

Keith has told his side of the story, which corroborates Danny's story.

Bruce: In light of the new evidence presented here, I move that the charges be dropped against my client.

Prosecution: Done. I move that that the charge of First Degree Murder be brought on Danny Partridge, and Obstruction of Justice on Keith Partridge.

Bruce: Danny's only fourteen.

Prosecution: He can still be tried as an adult. I request remand without bail.

Judge: So ordered. Danny Partridge, please rise.

Danny: (Rises) Yes, ma'am.

Judge: You will be remanded to San Pueblo Juvenile Detention Facility until arraignment. (She summons the bailiff)

Bailiff: (Handcuffs Danny) Danny Partridge, You have the right to remain silent Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I explained them to you?

Danny: Yes, sir.

Bruce: Defendant Keith Partridge requests release on his own recognizance.

Prosecution: Prosecution agrees.

Judge: So noted. Keith, you're released on your on recognizance, pending trial.

A medic enters the judge's chambers.

Judge: (Annoyed) What's the meaning of this?

Medic: I need Shirley Partridge.

Shirley: (Panics) I'm Shirley.

Medic: You have a daughter named Laurie?

Shirley: I do. Laurie. She's my daughter.

Medic: We're taking her to the hospital. She's in labour.

Shirley: Oh!

Bruce: I'll stay with Danny, and pick up Keith after his release.

Shirley: Thanks. (She hugs Keith and kisses Danny, still standing with the bailiff) I love you.

Danny: (Crying) Love you too, mom!

Keith: Love you, mom!

Shirley exits the chambers and sees Reuben with Chris and Tracy.

Chris: Where's Danny?

Shirley: (Sighs) Reuben, can you take Chris and Tracy home? Danny's been arrested and Keith's going to be released.

Traci: (Screams and cries) What?

Shirley: (Summarizes what happened in the chambers) I've gotta go! I'll call you when I know more about Laurie. (Kisses Chris, Tracy, and Reuben on the cheek)

Reuben: (Stunned) See you later.

Shirley follows the medic to the ambulance. Reuben takes the kids home. The bailiff turns a crying Danny over to the police for transfer to the juvenile detention center, then accompanies Bruce and Keith back to the jail in preparation for his release.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 9-_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _A/N—I know I accidentally misspelled Tracy's name as "Traci" a few times. I'm not going to go back and correct it. Will try to keep the spelling consistent ("Tracy") from here on out. With that, happy reading!_

* * *

Shirley arrives at the hospital's maternity ward. The receptionist directs her to Laurie's room. She sees her daughter in the throws of a contraction.

Shirley: (Walks in) Breathe, sweetheart.

The contraction lets up.

Laurie: (Sighs) That was huge. (Another one hits) This hurts!

Shirley: (Comforts her daughter) I know.

Laurie: (Cries) Why is this happening?

Shirley: (Strokes her daughter's hair) The contractions?

Laurie: (Another one hits) N... not just... not just this, but everything.

Shirley: You mean Lester, Keith and Danny?

Laurie: (Cries) Yes.

Shirley: I wish I knew.

Laurie: I... I want to wake up and... and this be all a dream.

Shirley: Me too.

Laurie: (The biggest contraction as of yet, hits, then subsides) I'm not ready to be a mother! I can't keep it!

Shirley: We can discuss it later. Let's just concentrate on getting the baby here healthy.

Laurie: I can't! I can't keep it! Please don't make me!

Shirley: All right.

* * *

 **At Juvenile Hall**

Danny gets processed and is assigned a bunk. Bruce requests a final conference with his client before he's taken into his unit. The officer agrees and escorts them into a room.

Bruce: I want you to listen and hear me well.

Danny: (Eyes downcast) 'Kay.

Bruce: Look at me, Danny.

Danny's eyes are still downcast.

Bruce: Danny, I said look at me.

Danny: (Slowly raises his eyes) Yes?

Bruce: Your case is going to be pretty high profile. So, the other inmates may try to get you to talk about it. I'm advising you not to talk about it.

Danny: So, what am I supposed to say?

Bruce: Say that you don't want to talk about it.

Danny: 'Kay.

Bruce: All right. I'll be in touch. Do what the guards say and stay out of trouble.

Danny: I will.

Bruce shakes Danny's hand and leaves the room. The officer escorts Danny into the unit.

Officer: Danny, you're assigned to Bed One, top bunk. Your locker is the one closest to the bed, so you can put your stuff there. (Hands him a small package) Here's some toiletries: a toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, shampoo, razor, and toilet paper. (Introduces the other boys) This is John, Matt, and Greg. Dinner's at 4:30. Make sure you're here for Count. Lights out is at 8:30. Breakfast is at 6:00. (Hands him a book) Here's a book. Read it and bring it to Orientation tomorrow morning. It's at 8:00.

The officer leaves and Danny sits on his bunk. The three other boys crowd by his bunk.

John: What you in for?

Danny turns his head.

Matt: Hey, didn't you hear him? You don't ignore John if you know what's good for you.

Danny: (Mumbles) I don't wanna talk about it.

Greg: (Mock frowns) Aww! The poor itty bitty baby doesn't wanna talk about it!

Danny hides his face, sniffs and tries to blink back tears.

Matt: Aww, John, you made the itty bitty baby cry.

John: (Hops up on Danny's bunk) C'mon, you can tell us. I broke into houses and fenced a bunch of stuff. One house, the owner was home and I shot him. Didn't kill 'em though.

Matt: I got busted for selling dope.

Greg: Me too. You can tell us.

John: (Laughs) I bet he tried to steal a Snickers bar from a candy store.

Matt: Nah. He got caught smoking in school.

Greg: (Also hops onto Danny's bunk) Tell us.

Danny: (Mumbles) I shot the guy who raped my sister.

Greg: What? We didn't hear you.

Matt: (Gets on the bunk too) What was that?

Danny: (Yells) I shot the guy who raped my sister! He's dead!

The three boys are wide-eyed.

John: Whoa! That's heavy!

Matt: Wow! We can call you "Killer!" Hey, Killer!

Greg: Yeah, Killer!

Guard: (Walks by their unit) Off the bed!

The four boys jump off the bed, Danny, in a panic. The guard moves on.

John: (Smirks) He was talking about us, Killer.

Danny: Oh.

Greg: We'll show you the ropes. You'll want to take a shower in the middle of the day if you can, or else you'll have cold water.

Matt: Be sure to do whatever the guard tells you... especially Officer Graham. You don't want on his bad side.

John: And watch out for the guy we call "Spook." Don't make him mad.

Danny: Spook?

Matt: Yeah. He's in here for armed robbery and homicide.

Greg: (Grins) I bet ole Killer here can go toe-to-toe with Spook.

John: Probably could.

* * *

 **At the County Jail**

Bruce arrives to pick Keith up when he's released. He checks in with the receptionist.

Receptionist: (Looks at the paperwork) Yes. Here he is. Keith Partridge. He's dressed and in a holding area. I'll let them know you're here.

The receptionist calls the holding area and calls for Keith's release. About ten minutes later, Keith enters the waiting room.

Bruce: (Stands) You ready?

Keith: Yeah. I wanna get out of here.

They exit the jail and get in Bruce's car. Keith looks out the window as they drive to the Partridge home. Reuben is staying with Chris and Tracy, who are watching TV. The door opens and Keith steps through.

Tracy: (Runs and embraces her oldest brother) Keith! You're home! I've missed you so much!

Keith: (Hugs her back) I missed you too.

Chris: Hey, Keith!

Keith: (Hugs his brother) Hey, kid!

Chris: What was it like?

Keith: What it?

Chris: Jail. Did you meet any crazy people? Any bank robbers?

Keith: (Annoyed) Chris, I really don't want to talk about it.

Chris: Did you see a guy named Boss?

Keith: Chris? What has gotten into you?

Chris: I'm just curious.

Keith: Well, you'll just have to stay curious, because I don't want to talk about it. (Sighs) The only thing I'll say is that you don't want to go there. I wish I'd never been there and I wish Danny wasn't there. It's not like a camping trip. It's dirty, it's awful, people are mean, the food is bad. You don't want to be there. So, I don't want to hear any more questions about it.

Chris: Okay.

Tracy: I'm glad you're back.

Keith: Me too. (Pauses) Where's mom and Laurie?

Reuben: They're still at the hospital. Guess Laurie's having the baby.

Keith: (Nods) I'm gonna go take a shower.

Reuben: (Looks at his watch) The two of you need to get ready for bed too. If either of you need to take a shower, you can use your mom's.

Tracy: Okay.

The pair go upstairs. The phone rings.

Reuben: Hello?

Shirley: Reuben, is Keith back home?

Reuben: He is. He got back a few minutes ago.

Shirley: (Sighs, relieved) Good.

Reuben: How's Laurie?

Shirley: She's resting right now, but I have a feeling she'll have the baby soon.

Laurie: (From the background) Mom! I... I have to push!

Shirley: I gotta go.

Reuben: I'll stay here tonight.

Shirley: Thanks.

* * *

 **At the hospital**

Laurie awakens, as a strong contraction overtakes her.

Laurie: Mom! I... I have to push!

Shirley quickly concludes her phone conversation with Reuben and directs her attention to her daughter.

Shirley: Laurie?

Laurie: I have to push!

Shirley: I'll call the nurse. (Pushes the call button and the nurse answers) Laurie says she needs to push.

The nurse quickly enters the room. She sees that the young mother is clearly in distress.

Nurse: You're saying you need to push.

Laurie: YES!

Nurse: (Sticks her head out of the room and calls to her coworkers) Is Delivery Room 2 open? Room 31 is going. Call Dr. Lucas.

Nurse2: All the delivery rooms are full!

Nurse: Please tell me Dr. Lucas is available.

Nurse2: Got him on the phone. He'll be over in five.

Nurse: Thanks! (Returns to the room) We're going to deliver this baby here.

Laurie: (Panics) Wait! I need to go to a delivery room! Where's Dr. Lucas?

Nurse: He's on his way. Let me get you prepped for delivery.

As she gets the young mother prepped, Dr. Lucas arrives.

Dr. Lucas: You haven't started the show without me? Let's see how far along this baby is. (He examines Laurie) The baby's right there. I can feel it. I want you to breathe with each contraction and push when you feel like it. Don't hold your breath; gotta breathe.

Shirley stays by her daughter's head, offering support as Laurie pushes. After four big pushes, they hear a baby cry.

Dr. Lucas: (Cradles the child) Baby's out! It's a girl!

Laurie: (Cries, holding her arms out) Oh, my baby!

Shirley: (Smiles) Laurie, she's beautiful!

Dr. Lucas: (Cleans the baby off and places her on her mother's chest) Here she is! Grandma, would you like to cut the cord?

Shirley grins, receives the scissors, and cuts the cord.

Laurie: Hi, baby girl, I'm your mommy!

Shirley: Laurie, she's beautiful.

Dr. Lucas: What's this beautiful little girl's name?

Laurie: Amy Elizabeth Partridge.

Shirley smiles and looks at her daughter and granddaughter.

Laurie: She's staying right here in my arms. I'm never letting her go.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 10-_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 _A few days later, Danny goes before the judge to be arraigned. Laurie and Amy have been discharged from the hospital. The Partridge family, including Reuben, gathers in the courtroom, nervous about what the future holds for them, especially Danny. Lester's parents and sister glare at them from the other side of the courtroom. Meanwhile, Bruce meets with Danny before going into the courtroom._

Bruce: Are you sure you want to plead guilty?

Danny: (Solemn) I did it. I'm guilty.

Bruce: (Firm) Listen, Judge Ray is a real hardliner. He could easily rule that you be tried or sentenced as an adult. That means twenty years to life.

Danny: (Shrugs) I know.

Bruce: (Concerned) Then, what's going on?

Danny: I did it. I should face the consequences like a man.

Bruce: I understand. Let me talk with the prosecutor and see if he's willing to offer us a deal.

Danny: (Curious) A deal?

Bruce: Yes. I know the prosecutor. He's a law school buddy of mine. I've done him a lot of favours and maybe I can call one in for you. I won't lie to you. Any deal we reach will most likely include some prison time.

Danny: (Sad) I'm okay with that.

Bruce: I'm sorry I can't do any better. (Sighs) You want me to ask for a deal?

Danny: Yes.

Bruce: I'll let him know that you're willing to talk.

Danny: Okay.

 _He finds the prosecutor and invites him into the room._

Bruce: David, what can you offer us?

David: (Pretends to mull things over) What can you give me?

Bruce: You owe me a couple favours.

David: (Looks at Danny) I'm willing to offer up Second Degree Murder with twenty years. I'll take life off the table.

Bruce: No good.

David: What are you seeking?

Bruce: Involuntary Manslaughter. Five years in Juvenille.

David: No way.

 _Danny looks from one lawyer to the other._

Bruce: Look, he's thirteen. His sister was raped.

David: I can take that under consideration, but it's still no excuse. He walked over to Lester's house, with a gun. How do we know he didn't intend to use it?

Danny: (Crying) I didn't!

Bruce: (Annoyed) Hush!

David: How about fifteen with possible parole after he serves eighty percent of his sentence? He pleads to Second Degree Murder. That's the best I can do.

Bruce: No, it's not and you know it.

David: (Folds his arms) Then, what do you want?

Bruce: We both know that the reasoning capabilities of a thirteen year old are far different from an adult. I want this to stay in Family Court.

David: Agreed.

Bruce: Five years in Juvenile and five years probation.

David: He shot the teen in cold blood. Ten years, served in Juvenile until he's twenty-one, and then five years of probation

Bruce: If you agree to five years in Juvenile, with three years of probation, AND his records expunged at the end of successful completion of probation, we're prepared to plead guilty to Voluntary Manslaughter.

David: (Looks at Danny) You sure?

 _Danny nods._

Bruce: We're sure.

David: Okay, I'll bring it before the judge if you agree to plead guilty to Voluntary Manslaughter.

 _David leaves the room, allowing Bruce and Danny to talk._

Bruce: You sure about this?

Danny: I am.

Bruce: You know Voluntary Manslaughter is still a felony. It means you're in prison until you graduate high school, and then you'll be on probation until you're twenty-one. Now, if you keep your nose clean until then, you can get your records expunged.

Danny: What's that?

Bruce: It's as if this never happened. Often the law takes into account the difference between a juvenile and an adult, and crimes committed as a juvenile are expunged, because kids don't have the maturity adults do. Your crime won't haunt you, in the legal sense, for the rest of your life. You could get a job just like someone who'd never committed a crime.

Danny: Oh.

Bruce: Now, before we proceed, I want your promise that you'll finish high school and either begin college or a trade before your sentence is completed. I can ask for the completion of college or trade school be a condition of probation.

Danny: I will.

Bruce: (Shakes the young man's hand) Then, we're ready.

 _The pair wait outside the courtroom. They see the prosecutor, and Bruce discusses the educational requirement Bruce is requesting. David agrees. The bailiff shows them in. Shirley chokes back tears as she sees her middle son. Laurie holds Amy close. Keith is solemn. Chris and Tracy bow their heads, trying not to cry. Reuben comforts Shirley._

Bailiff: All rise! The arraignment on the case of The State of California versus Daniel Partridge is now in session, the Honourable Jason Ray presiding. You may now be seated.

Judge: (Looks through the papers) I see that the defendant is ready to make a plea.

Bruce: He is, Your Honour.

David: The prosecution has agreed to Voluntary Manslaughter, with five years in Juvenile, with three years of probation, AND his records expunged at the end of successful completion of probation. Completion of high school and either college or trade school by the end of his sentence and probation is required. We ask that this remain in Family Court, due to the defendant being thirteen years of age.

Judge: (Addresses Bruce) Is this agreeable?

Bruce: Yes, Your Honour.

Judge: (Addresses Danny) You know you're waiving your right to a trial and this carries a prison sentence.

Danny: (Stammers) Yes, Your Honour.

 _Shirley gasps, tears streaming down her cheeks._

Mrs. Braddock: (Stands up) NO! HE KILLED MY SON! (Looks at Danny and then Keith) Both of you! You took my son away from me!

Judge: (Bangs his gavel) I'll have order in this court right now!

Mrs. Braddock: (Looks at Laurie and the baby) I'm going to take that baby away from you and you'll NEVER see her again!

Judge: Control yourself or I'll hold you in contempt.

Mr. Braddock: (Softly) Nancy, this isn't helping anything.

Nancy: But our son! (Cries) He's dead, and they're gonna pay for this!

Judge: One more outburst from you...

Mr. Braddock: C'mon, not this way.

 _Nancy reluctantly takes her seat._

Judge: (Resumes the arraignment) The charge of Voluntary Manslaughter and plea deal is accepted. Given this information, how do you plead?

Danny: (Solemn) Guilty.

Bruce: The defendant pleads guilty.

Judge: Plea is accepted. Daniel Partridge, this court finds you guilty of Voluntary Manslaughter against Lester Braddock, and sentences you to five years in Juvenile prison, with the possibility of three years probation... (Mulls things over) Because of your honesty here and in the previous proceedings, I am going to sentence you to the five years, and waive probation IF you successfully complete your GED, and either begin college or a trade by the time your sentence is completed. In addition, I will recommend expungement at that time. (Bangs his gavel) The defendant is remanded back to Juvenile. This court is adjourned.

Nancy: NO! YOU KILLED MY SON AND YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH IT! MY SON IS DEAD! NO, YOUR HONOUR!

 _Danny faces his family, mouthing "I'm sorry," before he's lead out of the courtroom. Shirley is in tears. Mr. Braddock leads his family out of the courtroom._

Nancy: (Looks at Laurie and the baby) This isn't over!

 _Reuben escorts the Partridge family out of the courtroom, keeping a protective arm around Shirley. Keith holds Laurie and Amy close. Bruce meets them in the lobby._

Bruce: I did my best. It was Danny's choice to waive a trial and take a plea.

Shirley: Do you agree with that? He's only thirteen.

Bruce: Actually, yes. He was facing twenty years to life.

Keith: (Angry) But my brother's in prison.

Shirley: (Scolds) Keith.

Bruce: (Understanding) I know. He confessed to killing Lester. That carries a heavy sentence. I got it down to just about the bare minimum. It may not feel like it, but your brother is lucky.

Keith: Lucky?! I don't see how you can call it lucky.

Bruce: (Holds his hands out) I get it. You don't want to see your brother in prison. (Keith starts to reply, but is interrupted) This is a sad situation overall. I suggest you and your family surround Danny with your love and support. He's going to need it.

Shirley: (Shakes his hand) Thank you for everything you've done for our family.

Bruce: You're welcome.

Reuben: (Shakes his hand) Thanks, Bruce.

Bruce: Anytime.

* * *

 **Back at the Partridge house**

 _Shirley unlocks the front door, and without a word, heads up the stairs, enters her bedroom, shuts the door behind her, and climbs in bed. Keith goes to the garage and plays his guitar. Laurie puts Amy down for a nap._

Tracy: Where did mom go?

Reuben: I think she went to bed.

Chris: Why?

Reuben: She's probably very tired.

Tracy: Is it because of Danny?

Reuben: Let's sit on the couch and we can talk about it. (They sit) This has been really hard on your mother.

Tracy: What? Danny going to jail?

Reuben: Yes... and what happened to Laurie and also Keith. It's been a very tough time for all of us.

Chris: Are we going to get the band back together?

Reuben: I don't think so.

Chris: Why not?

Keith: (Walking in the door, angry) Because of Lester.

Tracy: Because he hurt Laurie and then Danny killed him for it?

Laurie: (Descends the stairs, upset) I didn't ask you and Danny to avenge me.

Keith: Laurie.

Laurie: Don't Laurie me! You and Danny go off half-cocked and now Lester's dead and Danny's in prison!

Keith: (Remorseful) I know.

Laurie: (Yelling) You know? YOU KNOW?! Because of the two of you, our band is gone, mom is beside herself with worry and grief over you and Danny, the press is hounding us, mom's going to have to figure out how to get some sort of job where people won't heckle her. Mr. and Mrs. Braddock have threatened to sue and take Amy away from me. (Inhales) And all you say is, "I know"?!

Keith: (Angry) What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry? Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all of it! I'm sorry for talking him into dating you when you decided you didn't want to date him. I'm sorry for threatening to kill him after he attacked you. I'm sorry for not being able to stop Danny when he shot Lester. (Cries) I wish to God that I'd known he was going to do that! I would've tried to stop him sooner.

 _Chris and Tracy watch the exchange before them._

Keith: (Cries) Forgive me, Laurie. I failed you and Danny... and the whole family.

Laurie: I will someday. It may not be today, but I will work toward forgiving you. Right now, it's just hard for me. (Cries) I don't want Lester's parents to take Amy away. They can't take her away. I'm her mother.

Reuben: If they sue for custody, we can call up Bruce.

Laurie: I just don't want to lose her. I just can't.

Reuben: We're here for you, Laurie. Me, your mother, your brothers and sister...

Laurie: (Sniffs) Thanks, Reuben.

Reuben: Anytime.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 11-_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 _The following Monday, Cindy, Jane and Alyssa visit Laurie and Amy. Shirley answers the door, as Laurie rocks the sleeping baby._

Cindy: Oh Laurie! She's beautiful!

Alyssa: She's so little!

Jane: What a doll!

 _The girls admire the baby as Shirley brings out snacks for the girls._

Alyssa: (Pulls out a gift wrapped box from her bag) This is for you.

Laurie: Thanks! (Opens the gift and pulls out two rompers and a teddy bear) They're so cute! And I love the bear! So soft!

Jane: (Hands her a box) This is from me.

Laurie: (Pulls out a baby blanket and burp cloths) Did you make these?

Jane: I did.

Shirley: They're beautiful!

Jane: (Blushes) Thanks. I've always loved to sew.

Cindy: (Giggles) My turn!

Laurie: (Reveals two dresses and a teething ring) I can't wait until she grows into these!

Alyssa: How are you feeling?

Laurie: (Looks at her baby) We're a little tired, but getting to know each other. (Somewhat solemn) I was afraid to have her... afraid I would be reminded of Lester, but I'm not. All I see is my beautiful baby girl.

Jane: As it should be. She's your daughter, and that doesn't change just because of what her father did.

 _Laurie becomes solemn._

Jane: (Remorseful) I'm sorry.

Laurie: (Inhales) No, no. It's okay. (Sniffs and becomes tearful) It's just been so hard.

Jane: (Consoles) First of all, no, it's not okay. I didn't get pregnant, but remember, he raped me too. It takes time to heal. (Pauses) I won't say "get over it," because I don't think anyone really does get over it.

Laurie: (Quiet) Yeah... and then everything with Keith and Danny... and Lester's parents are threatening to take her away from me.

Cindy: (Angry) NO! They have no right!

Jane: If you need, I'm willing to testify on your behalf. I know Lester's gone, but his parents raised him. They covered everything up, and they used their money to "make things go away."

Laurie: That's what I'm afraid of. I can't lose her!

Alyssa: I'll testify too.

Cindy: You know I'll do what I can to help.

Laurie: (Smiles) Thanks, guys.

 _Suddenly, the front door opens, revealing Keith, storming through, startling Amy awake. The girls sit, stunned at the scene before them._

Keith: (Yells out the door) And back at you! (He slams the door)

Shirley: (Appears from the kitchen) Keith! What on earth?

Laurie: (Comforting the baby) It's okay, sweetheart.

Keith: (Pacing furiously) I'm sick of it! Some people are calling me a hero, because they think I killed Lester, and others are calling me a murderer...

Shirley: Oh, Keith.

Keith: (Continues angrily) And you wouldn't believe what they're saying about Danny!

Shirley: (Afraid to ask) What things?

Keith: They said I set him up... that I told him to do it, so that I wouldn't be sent to jail... that he's a "bad seed." Mom, they've said even worse things... things that I just can't repeat. (Cries into his mother's arms) Mom, this is awful!

Shirley: I wish I could take this away from you. I would if I could.

Keith: I know.

 _The doorbell rings._

Shirley: Let me get the door.

Keith: Now what?!

 _Shirley opens the door to reveal an official with an envelope._

Shirley: Yes?

Official: (Displays his badge, ID, and an envelope) Is Laurie Partridge home?

Shirley: She is.

Official: (Hands the envelope to Shirley) Tell her she's been served.

 _Shirley wordlessly closes the door, and looks at her two oldest children, granddaughter, and Laurie's three best friends._

Laurie: (Panics) Wha... what is it, mom?

Shirley: (In shock) You've been served.

Laurie: What? Open it, mom.

Shirley: (Hands trembling, opens the envelope and reads the paper inside) Mr. and Mrs. Braddock are suing for full custody of Amy and the termination of your parental rights.

Laurie: (Cries) They can't have her! She's mine!

 _Her friends embrace her. Steam blows out of Keith's ears._

Keith: I'm going to...

Shirley: (Cuts him off) You are NOT to leave this house! Anything you do will make it worse.

Laurie: Mom! They can't take her away from me.

 _Her friends make space for Shirley._

Shirley: (Embraces her daughter and granddaughter) I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent that.

Laurie: You promise?

Shirley: I promise. They can't have her.

Laurie: Thank you. I love her so much!

Shirley: I know you do. (Kisses them both) I'm going to call Bruce and Reuben.

 _Laurie nods. Shirley rises to make her calls. Chris and Tracy walk through the kitchen door into the living room. They stop short when they feel the tension in the air._

Chris: What's going on?

Laurie: (Angry) Lester's parents are suing me for custody of Amy. They want to take her away from me.

Tracy: (Reluctant) I... uh... I... umm... I have to give you this. (Hands her mother a paper)

Shirley: (Reads it and is furious) FIGHTING IN SCHOOL?! Tracy! You've been suspended for the rest of the week!

Chris: I tried to stop her.

Tracy: (Scowls) You don't have to fight my battles for me. Every day! Every single day I hear, "Your brother's a murderer!" I'm tired of the girls, especially Barbara Poston spitting on me or putting stuff in my hair. I've had enough!

Alyssa: Laurie, we're going to go. Please, call us. We're here for you.

Laurie: Thanks.

Jane: We're serious. How 'bout us coming over this weekend or something?

Laurie: That would be fine.

Shirley: (To the girls) Thank you so much. I'm glad you're here for Laurie.

Cindy: We wouldn't be anywhere else.

 _They take their leave and Shirley turns her attention back to her youngest, who is crying._

Shirley: Keith, Laurie, Chris, can I talk to Tracy alone please?

Tracy: No, they can stay.

Shirley: You sure?

Tracy: Yes.

Shirley: Okay. Come sit on the couch with me and tell me what is going on.

Tracy: Barbara keeps picking on me and saying mean things about Keith and Danny. I told my teachers, but they don't do anything. (Snorts) Mrs. Crabapple said Keith and Danny deserve what they got. I told her that's not true and to take it back. So, she gave me a paddling today. (Takes out another note and hands it to her mother).

Shirley: (Sighs) Tracy, you can't be talking back to your teachers.

Tracy: I know.

Shirley: Go on.

Tracy: So, just before Chris and I started walking home after school, Barbara tripped me and said our family is nothing but a bunch of murderers and hookers. So, I decked her. I thought Clarence Tillman was bad. Barbara's worse! Unfortunately, Mrs. Crabapple saw me throw the punch and nothing else.

Chris: I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen.

Tracy: I don't wanna go to school anymore. I'm tired of being called names and stuff.

Chris: Me too.

Shirley: (Sighs) You two go get washed up. I need to call Bruce and Reuben. We'll talk about this more later.

Tracy: I really am sorry, mama.

Shirley: (Hugs her two youngest) I know you are.

 _Chris and Tracy go upstairs. Keith plays his guitar in the garage. Laurie takes the baby to her room and feeds her. Shirley dials Bruce first and explains the situation. He agrees to meet with her and Laurie tomorrow. Then, she dials Reuben._

Reuben: Hello?

Shirley: (Distraught) Reuben, it's Shirley.

Reuben: What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing's wrong because I can hear it in your voice.

Shirley: Laurie got served with papers. Mr. and Mrs. Braddock are suing for custody of Amy and the termination of Laurie's parental rights.

Reuben: (Sighs) I was afraid they might.

Shirley: I've called Bruce and he's going to meet with us tomorrow.

Reuben: Good.

 _Shirley's unable to hold back the tears._

Reuben: I'm coming over and I'll bring dinner.

Shirley: Thank you.

 _They hang up and Shirley goes upstairs. She hears Tracy crying in her bedroom and Laurie comforting her._

Tracy: Everything's messed up! How did everything get so messed up?

Laurie: I don't know, sis.

Tracy: I want everything to go back to the way it used to be. (Glances over at Amy) Except I don't wish Amy away.

Laurie: (Chuckles) I understand. I wish everything wasn't so crazy either.

Tracy: I miss touring with our band. (Sighs) Will we ever go back to touring?

Laurie: I don't think so. That ship has sailed. (Changes the subject) Will you do me a favour?

Tracy: Sure. What?

Laurie: Try not to let people get under your skin. I think we've had this conversation before.

Tracy: I try to, but it's been hard. (Begins crying)

Laurie: (Sad) Oh, don't cry, Sis. Our life's gonna be hard for awhile, and people are going to razz us. If you keep sassing people... or punching their lights out, you're going to have a really difficult time.

Tracy: I just can't help it. They make me so mad.

Laurie: I get it. Still, you can get yourself in a lot more trouble than a sore rear and days off school. Look at Keith and Danny. (Hugs her sister) I don't want to see you get into big trouble.

Tracy: I don't either. (Smiles) I guess I'm a lot like Keith and Danny.

Laurie: You are. It's part of your charm. Remember I love you, kid.

Tracy: I love you too. (She sees their mom pretending that she's not eavesdropping) Mom?

Shirley: Yes?

Tracy: I'm sorry. I know I should've controlled my temper better.

Shirley: If someone's giving you any trouble, teacher or student, please tell me or Reuben. I don't want you to get into any more trouble.

Tracy: Yes, mama.

Shirley: Now, about today.

Tracy: (Sighs) I know. I'm grounded. No TV, no dessert, no fun for two weeks. I know the drill.

Shirley: Actually, I'm going to be easy on you. No TV or dessert tonight and you'll have an early bedtime.

Tracy: That's fine. I don't really feel like doing much. Mrs. Crabapple really knows how to swing the paddle.

Shirley: (Tries hard not to grin) I'll expect you to help me around the house and you will keep up with your studies this week.

Tracy: Yes, ma'am.

Shirley: Now, Reuben's bringing dinner, so go ahead and get cleaned up.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 12-_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

 _A/N-I wanted to have a light chapter here because I know the story is dark. I was watching Dr. Phil's interview with David Cassidy today (1 March), and this party inspired this chapter. So, with that, happy reading! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far._

* * *

 _The next afternoon, Keith returns from school, strolls through the living room, into the kitchen, and makes a beeline to the garage, first stopping to take his youngest sister with him.  
_

Keith: Tracy, can you come with me?

Tracy: (Curious) Where are we going? Mom said I'm not allowed out of the house.

Keith: Just to the garage. I need to talk to my sister.

Tracy: (Looks at her mother) Can I?

Shirley: Go ahead.

Tracy: What do you want to talk to me about?

Keith: I'll tell you in the garage.

Tracy: (Puzzled) Okay.

 _Keith closes the door behind them and invites her to sit across from him_

Tracy: What did you want to talk to me about?

Keith: The way you've been handling people lately.

Tracy: (Pretends not to understand) What do you mean?

Keith: Oh, come on. You know what I mean. You've been in trouble with your teachers more than Danny ever was.

Tracy: (Rolls her eyes) Mom and Laurie have already been on my case about it.

Keith: Relax, I'm not going to lecture you.

Tracy: You're not?

Keith: (Assuring) No.

Tracy: (Confused) Then what do you want?

Keith: I want to give you a better outlet.

Tracy: Huh?

Keith: Listen, when Dad died, I had a really hard time at first. I was angry, and I didn't handle it very well at first.

Tracy: You didn't?

Keith: No, I didn't. I got suspended a couple times.

Tracy: (Shocked) Really?

Keith: Yes, really.

Tracy: Ever get a paddling?

Keith: (Chuckles) No, I can't say I ever have.

Tracy: Lucky. (Rubs part of her rear) They hurt. I've had a couple.

Keith: You don't want any more, do you?

Tracy: (Scowls) No way!

Keith: Okay, then. (Pauses) Now, that we're done with that, let me tell you what I have in mind.

Tracy: (Listening intently) Okay?

Keith: Now, you can NOT tell anyone, especially Mom.

Tracy: (Unsure) Ummmm...

Keith: Please. It'll be fine.

Tracy: I don't want to get into anymore trouble.

Keith: Trust me on this, okay?

Tracy: (Sighs) Okay.

Keith: I've been talking to Reuben, and I've decided to get my GED, and go solo.

Tracy: (Surprised) Really? Won't mom get mad?

Keith: This is why I'm not telling her yet. I'm waiting until all the stuff with Laurie and Amy blows over.

Tracy: You mean Mr. and Mrs. Braddock trying to take Amy away from Laurie?

Keith: Yes, that.

Tracy: (Skeptical) Okay? What do I have to do with this?

Keith: I want you to help me record a song.

Tracy: (Excited) Really?

Keith: (Grinning) Yes, really.

Tracy: (Confused) If you're going solo, then where do I come in?

Keith: I want you to record a with me on a song, and I'd like you to perform with me when I do local shows.

Tracy: (Mulls it over) Oh.

Keith: So, are you interested?

Tracy: Yes!

Keith: Okay. (Pulls out a manuscript) Here's the song I want to to sing with me on. It's called _Message to the World._

Tracy: (Reads the lyrics) I love this! (Begins to sing)

 _Somebody's life is missing_  
 _Someone's hope is gone_  
 _Is anybody listening?_  
 _Can they hear this song_  
 _Now I have no choice_  
 _I can't ignore that voice_  
 _When I close my eyes at night_  
 _I swear I can hear them calling_

Keith: (Impressed) Great job! (A tear escapes his eye) I'd forgotten how good your voice is.

Tracy: (Blushing) Aww! I wasn't anything special.

Keith: Sure, you are!

Tracy: What else you got?

Keith: Well, that's the one I want to record with you.

Tracy: (Smiles) Can you teach me the guitar too?

Keith: Sure! Electric or acoustic?

Tracy: Acoustic. Electric's your thing.

Keith: It can be your thing too.

Tracy: I prefer acoustic. I loved it when Dad would play his guitar, and he and mom would sing along.

Keith: You remember that?

Tracy: (Shrugs her shoulders) A little bit.

Keith: Sure, I can teach you acoustic guitar. (Excited) Once you're off restriction, I can take you to the music store, so you can pick out a guitar. I missed your birthday, so it can be a late birthday present.

Tracy: (Delighted) You mean it?

Keith: Sure, I mean it.

Tracy: (Hugs her brother) Thanks, bro!

Keith: Now, you've got to promise me one thing.

Tracy: What?

Keith: You've got to promise me that you'll control your temper around people.

Tracy: (Sighs) Here's the lecture.

Keith: No, I'm not going to lecture you. I promised you I wouldn't.

Tracy: Okay. I promise.

Keith: (Smiles) Good! Now, do you want to get started on this song?

Tracy: Sure.

 _Keith and Tracy rehearse the song._

* * *

 _Laurie carries Amy down the stairs and sees her mother sitting on the couch, reading a book._

Laurie: Where's Tracy?

Shirley: In the garage with Keith.

Laurie: (Curious) Oh?

Shirley: I think he wanted to talk to her about her recent behaviour.

Laurie: (Groans) Oh boy. That's not going to go well.

Shirley: What do you mean?

Laurie: Keith can get really parental, and I'm afraid it'll backfire.

Shirley: (Uneasy and glances toward the kitchen) I think I may check on my oldest and youngest.

 _She rises, walks to the garage, and stops. Keith and Tracy are singing. She smiles._

Keith and Tracy:

 _Can you feel it comin'_  
 _Something's in the air_  
 _Are you ready for it - oh yeah_  
 _Everybody - can't you see the light_  
 _The light of day - get together - everybody say yeah!_

 _Shirley smiles and returns to the living room, before the pair even noticed she was listening._

Laurie: (Rocking her daughter; looks up) So? What's happening?

Shirley: (Beaming and fighting back tears) They're singing together.

Laurie: What?

Shirley: I think Keith wrote a new song.

Laurie: (Confused) Why? The band's defunct... (smiles wryly) Unless my dear brother's planning on going solo.

Shirley: (Thinking) Perhaps, but how does that explain singing with Tracy?

Laurie: Dunno. (Rises)

Shirley: Where are you going?

Laurie: To listen, of course!

Shirley: Wait for me! I'm going too.

 _They listen quietly to the pair._

Laurie: (Amazed) They're really good!

Shirley: (Puts her finger to her lips) Shhh.

Keith and Tracy:

 _Tonight no words are spoken_  
 _There's no one here to blame_  
 _Somewhere a life is frozen_  
 _Just a dying flame_  
 _Some place in the dark_  
 _Lies a beating heart_  
 _We all have that cross to bear_  
 _And I just can't hide my shame_

 _Amy squirms in her mother's arms and begins to cry._

Laurie: (Bounces the baby up and down) Shhh, Amy.

 _Keith and Tracy hear the baby crying and stop._

Keith: We've got an audience outside.

Tracy: (Giggling) I think it's mom and Laurie.

Shirley: (Mouths) We're busted.

Keith: All right, you two. Come on in.

 _Shirley and Laurie enter the garage._

Shirley: Guys, that was great!

Tracy: Thanks! Keith's... (She trails off after Keith shoots her a look). We were just singing.

Shirley: So, I noticed. Keith's what?

Tracy: Not sayin' a thing. (Pretends to zip her lip)

Keith: I just wanted to sing with my sister. It's been awhile.

 _Shirley eyes him, looks at her youngest and then back at her oldest._

Keith: (Sighs) Okay, I've been writing songs. I want to record a few, and I thought Tracy would enjoy helping me out with one.

 _Shirley, again, eyes him, unconvinced._

Keith: I've talked to Reuben. I want to launch my solo career.

Shirley: Keith, I don't know if that's such a good idea, with everything that's happened.

 _Laurie, with Amy, and Tracy sneak out of the garage._

Keith: Mom, you know music's in my soul. I've gotta try this. (Throws up his hands and starts pacing) Our band is gone, and we have no income, other than from our record sales. Money's gonna run out soon if we don't do something.

Shirley: I'm the parent. That's something I should be worried about, not you.

Keith: (Puts his hands on her shoulders) I know, but I want to do my part.

 _Shirley remains unconvinced._

Keith: Let me record an album. Reuben says we have two more albums that we can record before our contract is up. Let me record one and see where it goes. (Sees that she's still doubtful) Look, I'm going for my GED, and I've already promised Reuben we wouldn't start touring until I've gotten my GED.

Shirley: And where does Tracy fit in?

Keith: I want her to record a backup track for the song you heard us singing. Look mom, she's really good. She's been having a really hard time with everything and I think she needs a constructive outlet.

Shirley: I agree, but...

Keith: (Interrupting) Remember when Dad died and I acted out? It wasn't until I picked up the guitar and started writing songs that I straightened up.

Shirley: You're right, I know.

 _Keith smiles._

Shirley: (Stops him) Now, I'll let you record the album and I'll even let Tracy record with you on this song, but we'll have to discuss touring and performing later.

Keith: (Enthusiastic) Thanks, mom. I'd thought maybe Tracy could perform on local performances only.

Shirley: Don't push your luck.

Keith: I've already brought it up with her, and she's really excited about it.

Shirley: (Pained) Keith, I wish you hadn't.

Keith: Mom, she really needs something good in her life. I also want to take her to the music shop after she gets off restriction, and buy her an acoustic guitar. I missed her birthday, since I was locked up.

Shirley: All right. Now, it can't be super expensive.

Keith: I know. (Kisses her on the cheek) Thanks, mom! You're the greatest.

* * *

 _-End of Chapter 13-  
_


End file.
